Oh Boy!
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Revisi dan republish dari akun RavencherrY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah bukan hal menyenangkan bagiku. Harus beradaptasi, harus mengenali tiap orang asing, harus... banyak. Aku akui, aku bermasalah dengan adaptasi dan lingkungan baru. Aku harap dunia ini tak pernah punya hal baru dan aku bisa berhenti cemas.

MOS. Aku sama sekali tak menyukai kegiatan ini. Merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Aku tak mengenal siapapun disini, berterima kasihlah pada kakakku yang membawaku pindah sejauh ini. Dan satu hal yang aku syukuri, ada gadis bertubuh kecil, maksudku kerdil. Aku tak berniat mengejeknya, mengejek tak pernah masuk dalam daftar kesukaanku, Aku hanya ingin bilang gadis kecil itu yang membuatku bisa menandai kelompokku. Aku sangat payah dalam hal mengingat wajah seseorang, kalau ingin tahu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk dibelakangku menjulurkan kepalanya ke dekatku. Cantik, matanya biru dan terlihat menyala. Tipe orang yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Mungkin aku tak akan cocok dengannya, tapi memangnya kenapa membahas cocok tak cocok? "Hei..." dia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku memarikku kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ah Sakura, Haruno Sakura..."

"Uhm aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil Ino saja." Aku mengangguk kecil lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatianku pada kakak-kakak anggota OSIS didepan kelas yang sedang menjelaskan entah apa. Kepalaku sakit menahan rasa mulas dan keringat dingin yang menetes satu-satu dari pori-pori tubuhku. Kecemasan aneh yang menyebalkan.

Apa lagi ini? Kegiatan aneh menyebalkan. Jika hanya berniat memperkenalkan para kakak kelas kenapa tidak berdiri dan berhadapan lalu saling sapa. Kenapa harus meminta tanda tangan dan dipersulit dengan syarat? Ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Dan sekarang aku sedang berdiri dibelakang rombongan siswa siswi yang sedang mengerumi seorang senior bernama uhm... Sabaku Gaara? Ah entahlah. Daftar anggota OSIS ini hanya ada nama dan kelas, tanpa foto. Dan aku ingat salah satu pembimbing kelasku ada yang berambut merah dan namanya Sabaku Gaara.

"Mmm siapa nama senpai ini?" Tanyaku pada gadis disampingku. Dia menoleh dan menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum manis.

"Akasuna Sasori." Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan. Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik hati. "Kita sekelas kan? Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya sambil meringis. Aku sama sekali tak ingat jika kami satu kelas, tapi karna dia bilang begitu, mungkin memang begitu.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ah sudah berkurang, ayo maju Haruno-san." Hinata meraih tanganku dan mengajakku maju.

"Sakura saja."

"Ok. Sakura-chan he he." Dia manis. Tipe gadis lembut dan baik hati, seperti seorang putri.

Setelah kami mendapatkan tanda tangan Akasuna senpai, kami melanjutkan dengan meminta tanda tangan dari senpai-senpai lainnya. Bersama Hinata lebih mudah, aku tak perlu susah payah bertanya pada siswa lain siapa nama senpai yang akan ku mintai tanda tangan. Lagi pula Hinata cukup banyak bicara, bukan cerewet hanya pandai bercerita dan membuat suasana akrab.

Puncak acara MOS menyebalkan ini adalah menulis surat cinta. Wow. Apa yang harus ku tulis? Aku orang paling jujur dalam mengungkapkan kata-kata. Pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Jadi disinilah aku. Di meja belajar dengan tumpukan kertas. Aku membeli kertas cantik berwarna kuning, aku tidak menyukai pink. Cukup rambutku yang berwarna pink tanpa ada tambahan pink lainnya. Meski tak suka, aku cukup berusaha membuat surat cinta yang baik. Atau normal? Entahlah.

 _Dear..._

Oh aku harus memilih siapa yang akan ku kirimi surat cinta ini. Penanggung jawab pria untuk kelasku ada dua, Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku Gaara. Dua senpai itu bertolak belakang. Gaara yang cool dan... ku dengar kebanyakan siswi di kelasku akan memilih dia untuk dikirimi surat cinta. Karna itulah aku akan memilih Inuzuka Kiba. Akan menyedihkan jika dia tak mendapatkan apapun. Dia pasti akan berlagak baik-baik saja, padahal mungkin tidak. Jadi...

 _Dear Inuzuka senpai..._

 _Tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih baik karna..._

Buang. Itu bukan surat cinta. Tapi penghinaan, aku akan bermasalah nanti. Aku pusing. Ini karangan yang lebih sulit dari membuat kesan berlibur dirumah nenek. Aku kesal. Tapi tugas tak akan selesai dengan digerutui.

 _Halo, Inuzuka senpai..._

 _Ku rasa aku menyukaimu. Kau ceria_ -sebenarnya berisik- _dan ramah serta baik hati_ -ini hanya karanganku, aku tak mengenalnya jadi tak mungkin aku tahu dia baik hati atau tidak-. _Aku tak akan berkhayal kau menerimaku tapi... aku akan senang jika kau juga menyukaiku_ -aku mau muntah-.

 _Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau selalu menjadi sosok positif dimataku. Maksudku, auramu mengagumkan_ -apa tidak masalah aku tulis begini? Ini bohong-. _Aku mendengar banyak yang akan mengirim surat pada Sabaku senpai, tapi aku memilihmu. Karna ku pikir kau sedikit lebih mudah dan ceria dari dia, dan setidaknya sainganku tak banyak._ Dan bla bla bla.

Aku menulis entah apa yang lewat sekilas dikepalaku. Ini mengkhawatirkan dan parah. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Kertas ini hanya akan jadi bahan lelucon dan penghuni tempat sampah. Dua lembar, ku putuskan itu jumlah yang cukup. Tanganku akan pegal dan perutku semakin mual jika aku menulis lebih dari ini. Oh hidupku penuh dengan keluhan. Yah semacam kegiatan sampingan selain cemas.

"Kumpulkan surat cinta kalian." ucap senpai perempuan yang aku lupa namanya. Kelemahanku selanjutnya selain susah mengingat wajah orang.

kelelahanku sudah sampai puncaknya. Kegiatan akhir MOS tadi sangat menguras tenaga. Aku tak suka melakukan hal yang tak penting versiku. Sudahlah. Mandi mungkin akan mengembalikan moodku yang melayang entah kemana tadi.

Aku membeku menatap selembar kertas berwarna kuning dimeja belajarku. Seketika itu juga keringat dingin dan kecemasanku meningkat. Harusnya ini tak masalah, tapi aku merasa hampir menangis. Satu lembar surat cinta itu tertinggal, jadi yang kumasukkan dalam amplop hanya lembar terakhirnya saja.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah pucat. Meski otakku berulang kali memutar rekaman kata 'baik-baik saja' tapi sebagian otak lainnya meningkatkan kecemasanku. Kecemasanku menang, aku berlari keluar kamar setelah menyahut lembar kuning itu.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" Teriakku tak sabar. Kecemasanku nyaris berubah menjadi kepanikan.

"Aku tidak tuli Saki." Sahut Karin jengkel sembari mendekatiku.

"Antar aku ke sekolah." Ucapanku mungkin seperti sesuatu yang aneh karna wajah Karin benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat ini. "Nee-san..."

"Kau bahkan baru pulang Saki."

"Ada yang tertinggal. Antarkan saja." Ucapku tak sabar yang membuatnya mengangkat bahu lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Karin hanya menghela nafas jengkel setelah mendengar alasanku dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Dia menggerutu betapa anehnya sikapku. Harusnya dengan sikap cuek yang cenderung jutek aku tak perlu memikirkan masalah surat cinta yang tertinggal. Tapi masalahnya secuek apapun aku, perasaan cemas, panik dan ceroboh juga termasuk ke dalam sifatku. Intinya aku memang orang aneh. Aku mengaku. Untung saja salah satu senpai yang aku kenal masih ada di sekolah hingga masalah surat cinta sialan itu selesai.

Aku sedang menuju kantin ketika tak sengaja mendengar ucapan salah satu senpai yang mengatakan surat cinta terbaik ditulis oleh seorang siswi bernama Matsuri. Para senpai itu terkikik seolah surat terbaik berarti surat terlucu. Aku memutar mataku, sepertinya Matsuri itu menulis dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi itu bagus. Persetan.

Hari pertama belajar, kami mendapat wali kelas penguasa matematika. Aku benci matematika, tapi aku berpura-pura suka. Aku tak mau bermasalah dengan wali kelasku. Dia wanita yang terlihat garang, bisa saja dia seorang yang suka memberi hukuman kejam. Aku tak suka hukuman. Sekarang aku justru bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku hampir tak menyukai segala hal? Apa sebenarnya yang aku sukai?

"Aku ingin kalian duduk bukan dengan teman SMP." Ucap Konan Sensei, aku mengingat namanya karna tertulis di papan. Aku tak masalah dengan itu, tentu saja karna di sini aku memang tak mengenal siapapun, apalagi teman SMP.

Konan sensei memastikan kami mematuhi aturannya dengan melihat data diri kami. Dan aku duduk dengan seorang pria berkulit putih -cenderung pucat-, rambutnya darkblue dan mencuat. Keren. Itu penilaianku dalam sekali lihat. Pendiam, penilaianku dalam dua kali lihat. Setidaknya duduk dengan pria ini akan menjamin privasiku, dia terlihat tidak suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. Jika aku duduk dengan teman perempuan mungkin kepalaku akan sedikit sakit diawal-awal. Aku tak menyukai pertanyaan, tapi pasti itu yang keluar dari mulut tiap anak perempuan.

Sesi perkenalan. Membuatku ingat nama Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk sebangku dan berjarak dua meja dariku. Aku duduk diurutan ke dua dari belakang. Dan aku sangat berusaha keras mengingat nama teman sebangkuku. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tak mengingat nama teman sebangku 'kan?

Dalam beberapa hari menjadi bagian dari kelas ini membuatku mengerti jika kelas ini merupakan kelas paling berisik. Kelas dengan jumlah pria lebih banyak. Kelas dengan tingkat pembangkangan tinggi. Dan kelas paling menyebalkan bagi para sensei dan senior. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, aku adalah bagian dari kelas ini.

"Sasuke... Mau ke kantin sama-sama?" Dengarkan suara manis manja Ino. Gadis ini terlalu mencolok dengan mendatangi mejaku -maksudku meja Sasuke- setiap ada kesempatan. Alasan yang digunakan sangat banyak. Dari yang biasa sampai tak biasa, dari yang normal sampai aneh.

"Hn." Dan dua konsonan yang menjadi langganan kata yang keluar dari mulut teman sebangkuku. Entahlah. Terkadang 'hn' itu memiliki banyak arti. Karna saat ini pria disampingku tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Berarti kali ini arti 'hn' itu tidak mau.

"Ayolah Sasuke..." rengek Ino. Dia pintar mengartikan kata aneh itu. Mengagumkan.

"Pergilah dengan Sakura." Aku menoleh tak percaya menatap Sasuke. Kenapa dia melibatkanku? Harusnya dia bisa melihat jika aku belum selesai mengerjakan PR yang harus dikumpulkan seusai istirahat. Mendengar teriakan cempreng di depan sana ditambah percakapan mereka sudah cukup membuatku mengerutkan dahi lebih dalam untuk berkonsentrasi agar bisa selesai, tak akan bagus jika PR ini ku tinggal ke kantin. Kakashi sensei orang ramah yang kejam.

"Tidak." Aku takjub saat mendengar suaraku bercampur dengan suara Ino yang juga mengucapkan kata 'tidak'. Aku tersinggung dia menolakku, tapi seharusnya tidak karna aku sedang sibuk.

"Jangan tersinggung Saki..." Ino seperti cenayang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Dan sejak kapan dia memanggilku Saki? "Kau sibuk. Aku tahu itu. Jadi Sasuke, ayo ke kantin. Aku sedang ingin membuat iri para gadis kelas lain." Tanpa peringatan Ino menarik tangan Sasuke membawanya ke kantin. Ino benar, meski aku tak terlalu memperhatikan, Sasuke disukai banyak gadis dari kelas lain. Tapi herannya tak ada gadis yang seperti itu di kelas ini. Mereka menatap Sasuke biasa saja tanpa kilauan terpesona seperti gadis-gadis dari kelas lain. Ada yang aneh dari kelas ini. Dan sialannya aku juga termasuk ke dalam keanehan itu.

"Sakura-chan, mau ku antar?" Aku menoleh. Naruto yang sedang memakai jaket dan menenteng helmnya berjalan disampingku. Dia menawariku tumpangan. Ah aku berangkat sekolah selalu diantar Karin, tapi pulang naik bus. Karin tak akan bisa menyempatkan diri menjemputku, dia selalu bilang pekerjaannya menumpuk.

"Kau akan rugi Naruto, dadaku tidak besar." Ucapku malas. Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan beberapa pria di kelasku kalau dia menyukai membonceng gadis berdada besar. Dia beberapa kali membonceng gadis-gadis seperti dalam kriterianya itu.

"Ha ha kau mendengar dari siapa?"

"Dari mulutmu." Naruto tertawa lagi. Dia tipe mesum, tapi selalu bisa membuat para gadis merasa spesial. Sekarang dia sedang melakukannya padaku, mengantar pulang memang bukan hal besar. Tapi aku merasa cukup senang dengan tawarnya mengingat kami tidak akrab.

.

.

.

tbc...

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **29 November 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang diantar Naruto sepertinya bukan keputusan tepat. Aku harus menghadapi kecerewetan Karin. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku karna maraknya kasus pelecehan seksual yang korban dan pelakunya anak dibawah umur. Aku juga tak bisa menjanjikan aku tidak akan menjadi korban. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku sebaik mungkin, tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang ingin menjadi korban. Mengingat kemesuman Naruto sepertinya pria itu memang harus diwaspadai. Aku merutuki otakku yang memvonis Naruto dengan hal bodoh karna kekhawatiran Karin. Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi hal ini.

"Kau kemarin pulang dengan Naruto-kun ya?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat Hinata memutar kursi yang berada tepat di depanku dan mendudukinya. Dia memasang wajah ingin tahu menunggu jawabanku.

"Hn." Sepertinya aku tertular virus teman sebangkuku. Setidaknya aku masih menganggukkan kepala dan ekspresiku tidak datar. Apa aku mulai mengomentari orang lagi?

"Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" Hah? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan gadis anggun ini sih? Pertanyaannya membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak." Jawabku ragu dan lamat-lamat. Aku mulai ragu dengan topik pembicaraan kami. Terasa aneh dan tak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya Hinata masih berwajah ramah dan bersuara manis. Tapi kecemasanku muncul, dan itu pertanda aku sudah tak menyukai pembicaraan ini.

"Baguslah. Aku menyukainya, dan ku harap aku tak perlu saling jambak dengan teman sekelas untuk memperebutkannya." Aku hanya bisa meringis kaku mendengar ucapannya. Kali ini aku percaya jika penampilan tak selalu sesuai dengan karakter seseorang. Hinata mungkin lebih mengerikan dari apa yang terbayang di otakku saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ino datang. Pembicaraan jadi bergeser, maksudku Ino dan Hinata yang berbicara seputar klaim kepemilikikan Naruto oleh Hinata. Aku tak mengerti, Hinata bilang masuk ke Sekolah ini karna ada Naruto, ku pikir hal seperti itu hanya ada di komik.

Hinata baru meninggalkan mejaku saat Naruto masuk kelas bersama Sasuke dan... entah siapa namanya. Rambutnya dikucir tinggi dan semrawut. Aku makin heran dengan peraturan sekolah ini.

"Lebih baik cari incaran lain. Kau akan menderita jika menyukai Naruto. Hinata itu mengerikan." Oke. Aku mulai merasa tak normal di sini. Pembahasan ini terlalu jauh dari pikiranku. Aku tak menyukai Naruto, bahkan hanya sebagai teman. Aku menyamaratakan pandanganku pada setiap teman sekelasku. Tak ada yang lebih ku sukai atau yang lebih tak ku sukai.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Sasuke duduk dikursinya. Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku cetak matematika. Ini pelajaran Konan Sensei, dan aku akan stres. Aku selalu stres tiap pelajaran matematika. Kenapa menghitung harus diributkan dengan rumus, hei saat ini kebutuhanku hanya bisa mengurang dan menjumlah. Berapa uang sakuku, apa yang ingin ku beli, berapa yang bisa ku tabung, hanya sesederhana itu tanpa melibatkan apapun yang disebut rumus oleh Konan sensei.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku menoleh dan meringis menyedihkan. Tapi bukankah kata-kata itu harusnya ditanyakan oleh Konan sensei. "Kemari..." aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian pria itu menjelaskan dengan cara yang lebih sederhana dan membuatku mengerti tanpa harus mendengarkan penjelasan Konan sensei lagi.

"Kau keren. Harusnya kau yang di depan sana." Aku serius mengatakannya.

"Aku tak berminat." Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku acuh. Aku berterima kasih karna dia membuatku sedikit paham rumus yang sedang kami pelajari. Tapi aku bukan orang yang mau memuji seseorang berkali-kali. Anggap saja aku pelit pujian, aku mengakuinya. Aku tak pernah menyanjung orang lain secara berlebihan.

"Kemarin kau diantar Naruto?" Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang sedang menulis mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Iya." Aku menatapnya, menunggu dia mengatakan alasannya bertanya seperti itu. Ku rasa itu bukan urusannya. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali menyalin penjelasannya tadi setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku dan dia akan mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi jika hanya kami berdua manusia yang ada di bumi ini. Faktanya aku malas menanyakan alasannya.

Hari berikutnya Konan Sensei berceramah karna ada dua orang langganan tak masuk kelas alias membolos alias absen. Aku mengantuk mendengar ceramah itu, aku tak merasa membuat kesalahan kenapa harus ikut mendengarkan ceramah.

Jam berikutnya adalah olah raga. Setelah mengganti seragam dengan pakaian olah raga aku bersama Tenten -aku tahu namanya dari pin nama yang tersemat di seragamnya- melangkah menuju gedung olahraga. Hari ini kami akan bermain voli. Aku suka, tapi tak pandai.

Aku satu tim dengan Tenten, Hinata dan tiga orang lainnya yang aku tak yakin namanya. Aku jarang berinteraksi dengan mereka. Itu membuatku takut untuk menyapa, maksudku sangat memalukan menyapa seseorang dan kita salah menyebut namanya.

Siswa perempuan di kelasku hanya ada sebelas orang, karna itulah anggota tim Ino yang seorang adalah pria. Dan pria itu Naruto. Oh ya Imbas dari pembagian kelompok adalah Hinata yang seolah mengamuk karna tak satu tim dengan pria idamannya itu. Berkali-kali dia melakukan smash tanpa kontrol hingga seperti mengincar kepala para gadis di tim lawan. Satu yang bisa ku simpulkan, Hinata keren saat bermain voli.

Permainan berkhir dengan tim kami meraih kemenangan telak. Entah karna kombinasi yang bagus atau memang tim lawan minder dengan tatapan tajam Hinata juga smash keren berkali-kali gadis itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Tenten yang menjadi toser baik hati dan meladeni nafsu Hinata. Ah dan juga gadis bertubuh setinggi perutku itu ada di tim Ino. Mungkin ini juga menjadi faktor kemenangan kami. Seharusnya gadis itu di ijinkan tidak ikut jika saja guru olah raganya tak memiliki semangat muda membara, Gai sensei. Dengan percaya diri dan meyakinkan dia bilang tim Ino akan menang, harusnya dia bisa melihat garangnya Hinata. Dia melewatkannya karna mengawasi tim pria yang juga bermain. Dia sibuk mengatur pergantian pemain pria yang kelebihan empat orang.

"Apa dia sudah gila?! Itu bukan bermain, tapi berkelahi." Umpat Ino yang mondar-mandir meluapkan emosinya. Aku, Naruto dan Tenten hanya diam sambil mengipasi tubuh yang kepanasan. "Naruto, harusnya kau bisa mengendalikan monster itu. Dia sudah banyak membully gadis kelas lain karnamu. Jangan sampai kami kena sial hanya karna satu tim denganmu saat olahraga." Omel Ino panjang lebar.

Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kejutan untukku, Hinata membully gadis kelas lain? Apa itu berarti ancaman saling jambak yang pernah dikatakannya sungguhan? Hinata seperti putri di luar, monster di dalam. Akan ku ingat agar tak mencari masalah dengan gadis itu.

"Akh..." Aku melonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku. Aku memegang pipiku yang basah sembari menatap orang yang hampir memutuskan jantungku. Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya mengulurkan air mineral dingin padaku.

"Kau bisa dehidrasi kalau mengabaikan minum setelah olah raga." Aku berkedip cepat menatap Sasuke dan botol ditangannya bergantian. "Ini..." Desaknya.

"Oh makasih." Ucapku sembari meraih air mineral darinya. Dia baik.

"Teme, hanya Sakura-chan? Untukku mana?" Teme? Panggilan macam apa itu? Naruto memang semena-mena memanggil orang. Dan apa-apaan nada bicaranya yang merajuk itu? Jangan bilang kalau aku memiliki teman sekelas yang menyimpang. Tapi bisa saja itu alasannya tak menanggapi Hinata. Hinata terlalu cantik dan menarik untuk diabaikan jika dia normal.

"Aku tak mengenalmu." Tenten dan Ino tertawa mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. Naruto mengomel sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menjauh dari kami. Sepertinya mereka sangat akrab.

"Apa?" Tanyaku tak mengerti saat Ino dan Tenten menatapku sembari senyum-senyum.

"Tidak." Sahut Tenten. "Ayo ke kelas." Kami berjalan lambat menuju kelas. Sebelumnya kami sudah berganti pakaian di toilet.

Kelas sangat berisik. Berbagai aktifitas ada di kelas ini, yang paling mencolok adalah sekumpulan pria yang seperti sedang bermain rugby, tapi botol kaca bekas teh yang menjadi bolanya. Sepertinya olah raga tadi tidak cukup. Aku melewati pinggiran menghindari para orang kurang kerjaan yang saling dorong demi botol itu. Kalau kena kepala rasanya pasti... tok... trak...

"Kyaaa..." ...lumayan. Aku belum selesai membatin teriakan Ino sudah mengudara.

"Ino..." Aku menghampiri gadis pirang yang terduduk itu. Di sampingnya Tenten mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Tanyaku nyaris berbisik pada Tenten. Belum sempat Tenten menjawab, Ino sudah bangun dan meraih botol kaca bekas minuman yang tergelak disampingnya.

"Brengsek! Asal kalian tahu ini sakit sekali!" Prang. Aku terlonjak karna terkejut saat Ino melempar botol itu melewati beberapa kepala dan pecah saat menghantam dinding.

Aku yakin para pria itu bersyukur botol itu tak mengenai kepala salah satu dari mereka. Melihat botol yang hancur menghantam dinding, bayangkan saja jika mengenai kepala. Mungkin bisa membuat amnesia. Ino masih mengomel sambil menangis, rasanya pasti sakit sekali sampai gadis itu menangis. Tapi aku jadi tahu jika perempuan di kelasku rata-rata menyeramkan. Aku sudah melihat Ino dan Hinata meledak, mungkin besok atau suatu hari aku akan melihat Tenten atau siapapun siswi kelas ini meledak juga.

"Apa aku hidup di sarang monster?" Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya begitu." Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangku menyaksikan drama omelan Ino. Kenapa dia selalu senang mencoba memutuskan jantungku dengan membuatku terkejut sih?

"Kau membuatku terkejut." Gerutuku.

Belum sempat atau memang Sasuke tak berniat merespon ucapanku, Konan sensei datang. O oh, ada orang kurang kerjaan yang melaporkan kejadian ini pada Konan sensei. Itu hanya pendapatku. Kalau menurut banyak orang pasti pelaporan ini perlu agar masalah tidak semakin membesar.

"Apalagi ulah kalian hari ini?" Bentak Konan sensei dengan tampang menyeramkan. Ino dengan semangat empat lima menceritakan hal buruk yang dialaminya karna tingkah konyol para pria di kelas ini.

Tanpa mau menerima bantahan, Konan sensei membariskan para anggota klub rugby dadakan yang terdiri dari semua pria penghuni kelas ini minus Sasuke dan pria berkucir semrawut. Tanpa ampun Konan sensei memberi dua pukulan kuat di tiap telapak tangan mereka menggunakan kawat gantungan baju yang entah didapatkan sensei itu dari mana. Aku kembali mempertanyakan ada apa saja di sekolah ini sebenarnya?

belum genap sepuluh hari pasca hukuman pukulan kawat gantungan baju, kelas ini berhasil membuat Kurenai sensei memijit pelipisnya, pusing mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, tugas keterampilan yang harus membuat karya tangan seperti angin lalu. Hanya lima orang murid yang membawa alat dan bahannya. Aku termasuk ke dalam yang membawa, biar bagaimanapun aku selalu menghindari masalah merepotkan. Empat orang lainnya Ino, Naruto -aku tak menyangka anak urakan ini membawa bahan praktek-, Hinata, dan pria dengan rambut panjang -lagi-lagi aku mempertanyakan peraturan sekolah ini. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke masuk ke dalam daftar siswa pemalas yang tidak membawa bahan tugas. Padahal ku pikir dia cukup peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Berdiri di luar kelas, dan bersiaplah menerima SPO." Desis Kurenai sensei.

Ku rasa tidak ada yang tidak merinding mendengar ucapan Kurenai sensei. Mereka pasti langsung pusing memikirkan SPO, tapi kenapa Naruto juga ikut memucat? Dia tak masuk daftar yang akan mendapat SPO. Aku menatap curiga Sasuke yang memicingkan matanya seperti akan meremukkan tubuh Naruto sebelum keluar kelas. Ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. Tapi apa peduliku?

Pulang sekolah aku pergi ke toko buku yang diceritakan Karin. Kakakku itu mengerti jika aku menyukai buku, dan memberiku uang lebih saat menceritakan lokasi toko itu. Aku sayang Karin. Dia kakak sekaligus orangtuaku.

Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit menggunakan bus untuk mencapai deretan pertokoan ini. Aku langsung mencari toko yang dikatakan Karin. Aku tak menyukai berbelanja, maksudku aku tipe orang yang langsung membeli apa yang menjadi tujuan utama lalu pulang. Aku lebih suka duduk ditempat yang menyediakan makanan.

Saat aku membayar buku yang ku beli di kasir, ada keributan tepat di depan toko buku ini. Aku mengambil kembalian dan bukunya lalu segera keluar. Ada orang yang sedang baku hantam di tengah kerumunan itu. Kenapa orang-orang itu hanya berkerumun tanpa memisahkan orang sedang baku hantam? Ku pikir aku harus segera pulang, ini sama sekali bukan urusanku.

Tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku merasa melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Aku ragu. Tapi akhirnya berbalik dan mendapat serangan cemas saat melihat orang yang ku kenal sedang baku hantam dari celah tubuh orang-orang. Itu Sasuke.

.

.

.

tbc...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **30 November 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecemasanku berubah menjadi kepanikan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Aku bukan orang bernyali besar yang bisa melerai perkelahian begitu saja. Tanganku yang gemetar meraih ponsel di tasku. Aku hanya menatap tanganku yang gemetar memegang ponsel. Siapa yang akan ku hubungi?

Jeritan yang semakin kuat dari para wanita yang menonton menyadarkanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan, begitu sadar aku sudah menyeruak dikerumunan berusaha mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" seorang pria berseragam menghalangi langkahku. Aku terbelalak melihat wajah Sasuke berdarah. Sebenarnya apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan? Kenapa Sasuke dibiarkan saja berkelahi dengan pria berambut merah sampai terluka.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Tapi karna hal itulah dia terkena satu tinjuan pria berambut merah hingga terjungkal ke belakang. "Sasuke!" Jeritku ketakutan.

Aku panik dan mendorong pria yang menghalangiku. Aku menubruk tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya yang nyaris terkena hantaman balok kayu oleh pria berambut merah. Nafasku gemetar karna takut, aku bahkan tak berani membuka mataku. Bayangan sesakit apa saat balok kayu itu menghantam punggungku membuatku semakin takut untuk bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke kebingungan. Aku baru berani membuka mata saat mendengar suara balok kayu dibanting. "Sakura?"

"Bodoh..." hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku kecewa tak bisa membuatmu lumpuh kali ini." Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah. Dia menatapku sebentar lalu pergi. Dia... Sabaku Gaara senpai. Wajahnya memang mengerikan, dan mungkin aku salah menganggap kelasku berisi monster. Sekolahku yang berisi monster. Aku baru sadar jika mereka semua satu sekolah denganku dan Sasuke. Apa ini sejenis senior membully junior?

Aku masih terdiam saat duduk di bangku taman. Ini menggelikan, aku yang berniat menjadi penolong tapi aku yang terlihat butuh pertolongan. Aku terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau selalu membahayakan jantungku." Umpatku pada Sasuke yang menampilkan seringainya. Menawan.

"Ekspresimu seperti habis melihat hantu." Dengan santai dia duduk disampingku dan menyodorkan es krim padaku. Aku mengambil eskrim dari tangannya dengan cemberut.

"Kau harusnya lebih memikirkan lukamu." Gerutuku sembari menjilati es krim. Sasuke dengan keras kepalanya hanya membersihkan darahnya dengan air mineral. Dia membiarkan lukanya begitu saja. Dia sangat pintar membuat orang khawatir.

Aku melirik lebam di pelipis kirinya dan sedikit sobek di tulang pipinya. Ah sudut bibirnya juga sobek. Tapi dia masih terlihat keren. Aku merutuki isi kepalaku yang tidak sinkron dengan keadaan. Kami memakan es krim dalam diam. Benarkan apa kataku, jika hanya ada kami berdua di dunia ini komunikasi akan terhambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu?" Aku menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Membeli sesuatu." Di situ berderet pertokoan. Wajar saja ada beberapa orang yang mengenalnya dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan kebetulan aku yang mengenalnya.

"Ayo, ku antar pulang." Aku menatap Sasuke yang berdiri. Mungkin karna aku tak ikut berdiri meski dia sudah menunggu beberapa saat, dia menoleh dan menatapku. "Ada apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Percuma saja mengkhawatirkan orang satu ini.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Ku pikir pasti badanmu sakit-sakit." Aku meringis membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi ringisanku langsung berubah menjadi cemberut saat melihatnya menahan tawa. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengkhawatirkannya? Harusnya aku tak melakukannya. Selain itu, beberapa bulan kami sekelas, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresinya yang bukan datar dan tenang. Juga fakta jika orang setenang dia bisa berkelahi.

"Jangan tersinggung." Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus dengan senyum lembut. Aku suka melihatnya memasang ekspresi seperti ini. "Tapi aku harus tetap mengantarmu pulang." Wajah datarnya kembali.

Dan aku mendapat ceramah lagi dari Karin saat dia melihat Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Oh kasus pelecehan seksual sialan. Itu sangat meracuni pikiran Karin dan mengaktifkan mulutnya untuk merusak gendang telingaku. Kurang kerjaan sekali para pemerkosa itu. Kalau memang hormonnya sangat besar kenapa tidak ke tempat PSK saja. Atau pacaran, bukannya gaya pacaran anak sekarang sudah seperti suami istri? Apa? Memang itu kenyataannya 'kan? Bukannya aku kasar, tak sopan atau memberi saran negatif. Aku hanya memberi saran yang lebih baik daripada memperkosa dan berakibat fatal bagi si korban. Oh dan juga penjara bagi pelakunya. Abaikan ocehan negatifku. Intinya dunia ini tak masuk akal.

Jam pelajaran pertama aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Wajah para siswa kelas ini mengeras, sementara para siswi kebingungan seperti aku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk akan atau baru saja terjadi. Aku melirik Sasuke, dia memang terlihat lebih tenang dari yang lain.

"Apa akan ada gempa?" Gumamku.

"Apa?" Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Aku sedikit geli karna ternyata dia mendengar gumamankku, bahkan merespon.

"Si rambut kuncir semrawut itu tidak tidur, itu kejadian langka 'kan? Seolah akan ada bencana alam." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapanku.

"Shika akan marah jika tahu julukanmu untuknya." Ucapan Sasuke sangat tidak nyambung. Tapi mungkin benar pria bernama Shika itu akan marah mendengar sebutanku untuknya.

Aku diam. Sebenarnya otakku tersiksa karna penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi mulutku tidak mau terbuka untuk menanyakannya. Ini kebiasaan buruk yang entah ku dapat dari mana.

Dan jawaban keanehan itu ku dapatkan saat jam istirahat. Kelas sudah sepi karna yang lain pergi ke luar kelas. Hanya tersisa aku dan Tenten. Aku malas keluar kelas karna sakit perut. Hari ini hari pertama siklus bulananku, dan sudah rutin ku alami sakit perut menyebalkan ini. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja dan meremas perutku. Keringat dingin muncul satu persatu. Padahal aku selalu merasakan sakit seperti ini secara rutin, tetapi tetap tak bisa terbiasa.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku meski daguku masih bertumpu di meja. Tenten sedang asyik memelototi ponselnya, sesekali gadis itu terisak dan mengusap air matanya. Apa dia sedang putus cinta? Perhatianku teralihkan pada keributan dan teriakan yang terjadi di luar kelas. Aaaah ini semakin membuatku stres saja.

Brak. Aku menegakkan tubuhku karna terkejut saat Shika jatuh terjungkal ke dalam kelas. Di susul Naruto yang membantunya berdiri. Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi, kelas sudah menjadi arena pertempuran saling lempar kursi. Tenten berteriak keras dan berlari keluar, setidaknya niatnya begitu. Tapi sayang, dia terkena tinju salah sasaran dan pingsan. Aku mundur dan berdiri menempel dinding paling pojok. Mulutku tak bisa bersuara. Tubuhku gemetaran melihat betapa beringasnya para pria ini. Dan aku melupakan sakit perut juga rasa cemasku pada Tenten.

Perkelahian semakin mendekat ke arahku. Ini membuatku berkeringat, padahal ku pikir aku sudah mendapatkan sudut terjauh dan terpojok. Jantungku rasanya mau copot saat entah siapa menabrak dinding di sampingku dan ambruk setelah terkena tendangan. Aku memaksa otakku bekerja, aku tidak mau mengalami hal seperti yang dialami Tenten. Aku melirik jendela. Meneguk ludah gugup, lalu dengan sangat memaksakan diri aku berniat lompat dari jendela. Sebagai informasi, ini lantai dua. Aku merasa buntu dan tak punya pilihan lain.

Saat aku nyaris melompat, maksudku hanya dengan sedikit dorongan dari kakiku yang menjadi tumpuan di bingkai jendela bisa membuatku terjun bebas, sebuah lengan melingkari perutku dan menarikku menjauh dari jendela. Punggungku menabrak tubuh seseorang yang memelukku. Belum sempat aku bereaksi apapun, bola mataku nyaris keluar melihat kursi melayang tepat di depan wajahku. Nafasku nyaris putus membayangkan skenario terburuk yang akan ku alami. Tapi itu tak terjadi karna orang yang memelukku memutar tubuh kami hingga kursi itu mengenai punggungnya. Aku mencengkeram kuat lengan yang memelukku seolah mencari sandaran. Aku merasa akan pingsan.

"Sakura... Hei kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan gemetar dan kaku aku menoleh. Wajah Sasuke cemas dan... seharusnya aku tak sempat memikirkan ini, tapi tetap kepikiran. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat, membuat jantungku gagal fokus. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di kulit pipiku. "Sakura... kau baik-baik saja?" Ulangnya.

"Aku nyaris pingsan." Ucapku lirih yang aku sendiri ragu ditujukan untuk kejadian yang mana. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan mendudukkanku di meja. Kedua tangannya mengusap kepalaku dan berhenti di kedua pipiku. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Guru sudah datang dan kau baik-baik saja." Aku menatap Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah depan kelas setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Benar, para guru sudah berkumpul. Dan aku masih hidup. Masih waras.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mencemaskannya.

"Jangan khawatir, kami dihukum beramai-ramai." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia mengetukkan dua jarinya di dahiku lalu menghampiri teman-temannya. Aku tak melihat Tenten, mungkin dia sudah di bawa ke ruang kesehatan.

Para siswi menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku menjawab dengan singkat bahwa aku baik. Berbagai pertanyaan ku jawab dengan asal karna tak bisa fokus. Aku merasakannya. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengamatiku. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Sabaku senpai di sana bersama teman-temannya. Mata kami bertemu sebelum para senpai itu dan teman-teman pria sekelasku digiring entah ke mana oleh para guru.

Jam pelajaran terakhir berjalan dengan normal. Tapi aku yang merasa tidak normal, tatapan Sabaku senpai dan perilaku Sasuke terasa mengganggu. Dalam konteks yang berbeda. Intinya aku gagal fokus pada apapun yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru sejarah kami. Kelasku hanya berisi para gadis minus Tenten. Entah hukuman apa yang didapatkan mereka, tapi aku cemas.

Hanare sensei memberikan tugas. Aku menarik keluar buku Sasuke dari tasnya. Ini aneh, tapi aku merasa Sasuke juga harus tahu tugas ini. Karna itulah aku mencatat bukan hanya di bukuku tapi juga di buku Sasuke. Ini konyol, karna aku sadar meski tidak ku lakukan pasti Sasuke akan tahu juga ada tugas. Dan tapi lagi, aku ingin aku menjadi orang pertama yang memberitahunya tentang tugas.

Jam pulang sekolah para pria itu belum juga kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya ceramah macam apa yang dilakukan para guru? Atau hukuman macam apa yang mereka dapat? Ini membuatku makin khawatir. Oke, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka belum kembali?" Aku menoleh pada Hinata yang menyuarakan isi pikiranku. Mungkin sebenarnya pikirannya. "Apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?" Benar. Gadis itu pasti hanya memikirkan Naruto. Aku memikirkan ini seolah-olah aku tidak hanya memikirkan satu orang saja.

"Kira-kira hukuman apa yang mereka dapatkan?" celetukku membuat Hinata dan Ino menoleh ke arahku. Saat ini hanya tersisa kami bertiga di kelas.

"Bukan itu Saki. Tapi apa penyebab bodoh mereka tawuran antar kelas. Biasanya tawuran itu antar sekolah." Sahut Ino. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih jengkel karna para gadis harus mengganti kursi dan meja yang rusak di jam pelajaran ke tiga. Kami kelelahan, jarak gudang dan kelas kami cukup jauh. Yang paling menakjubkan Ino mampu mengomel tanpa henti dari awal hingga pekerjaan kami selesai. Dan masih ada kemungkinan lanjut. Tapi sungguh aku tidak mengharapkannya.

"Entahlah." Sahutku.

"Bisa ku pastikan mereka mendapatkan hukuman berat karna merusak properti sekolah dan membuat Tenten pingsan." Lanjut Ino.

"Aku akan membuat sengsara guru manapun yang menyusahkan Naruto-kun." Aku dan Ino meringis ngeri mendengar ancaman Hinata. Gadis ini tidak membatasi dirinya hanya membully murid. Apa dia akan membully guru juga karna Naruto? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Hinata itu siapa?

Lupakan pertanyaanku, karna para pria kelas kami kembali. Masih ada canda tawa meski ekspresi mereka sedikit kurang menyenangkan. Hinata langsung menempel pada Naruto dan memberondong pria itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, mengira-ngira keadaannya. Aku merasa tidak bisa bertanya. Tanpa ku sangka dia mengacak rambutku pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu." Ucapnya. Dia meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama para pria lainnya.

.

.

tbc...

.

.

Aku gak tahu kalau story ini sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca wkekekek...

 **Keyikarus**

 **14 Desember 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hanya tersisa aku, Hinata dan Ino di kelas. Yang lain mendampingi wali mereka menemui sensei yang bersangkutan. Beberapa orang menemui Kurenai sensei saja. Beberapa lainnya menemui guru pembimbing. Dan lainnya menemui kedua-duanya. Kelasku sungguh menakjubkan. Jadi beginilah kami, tidak melakukan apapun. Guru mana yang mau masuk kelas sementara hanya ada tiga orang penghuninya.

"Kelas tiga sains dua masih belajar, jumlah siswinya banyak." Ucap Ino.

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak boleh melewatkan pelajaran apapun. Lagi pula kemaren sebagian ada dari Sains lainnya. Kelas kita dikeroyok." Ucap Hinata menggebu-gebu.

"Anu... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku ragu. Tumben sekali mulutku mau menyuarakan isi kepalaku.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ucap Ino tak percaya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Kalau aku tahu aku tak akan menyusahkan mulutku untuk bertanya. "Tayuya, adik Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, Sasuke menolaknya." Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Ku rasa itu bukan hal yang salah. Sasuke kan tak bisa memaksakan perasaannya untuk Tayuya." Ucapku setengah ragu. Aku merasa apa yang ku katakan benar tapi juga salah.

"Itu benar..."

"Sasuke harus. Gaara senpai bukan orang ramah yang baik hati. Dia orang yang mengerikan." Hinata memotong ucapan Ino.

"Benar. Kau juga orang yang mengerikan untuk Naruto." cibir Ino.

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum manis yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Ino cepat. "Sasuke juga salah, dia menolak Tayuya dengan kasar."

"Kasar?" Jika benar ini akan menjadi hal mengejutkan bagiku lagi. Di mataku Sasuke selalu tersenyum lembut dan tak pernah kasar. Meski kadang dia memasang wajah datar menyebalkannya itu.

"Iya, dia bilang 'kau sama sekali tak menarik bagiku'. Padahal Tayuya masuk ke dalam kategori gadis idaman para pria. Popularitasnya nyaris seperti Sasuke." Benarkah. Jangan-jangan kecurigaanku pada Naruto benar. Naruto mengabaikan Hinata karna Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengabaikan Tayuya karna Naruto. Aku bergidik membayangkan jika hal itu benar terjadi.

Pembicaraan kami terhenti saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ino dan Hinata pergi ke kantin. Sebenarnya mereka mengajakku, tapi aku malas berdesakkan berebut makanan. Lagi pula aku membawa roti isi dari rumah. Aku menggigit sedikit demi sedikit, seperti satu persatu para pria penghuni kelas ini berdatangan. Aku memperhatikan gadis setinggi perut yang sedang mengomel pada seseorang di ponsel. Dia cukup mengerikan saat menyemburkan kata-kata kasar.

Aku membatu saat menggigit rotiku bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga menggigit sudut lain dari roti yang hanya tinggal potongan kecil. Aku sudah menggigiti roti ini dari tadi dan bisa kalian perkirakan ukurannya.

Wajahnya menjauh dari wajahku yang terasa memanas. Bahkan jantungku bekerja sangat keras hingga terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Dia keterlaluan karna masih bisa tersenyum tipis sembari mengunyah potongan roti di mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku lapar." Ucapnya. Aku memalingkan wajah dan mengunyah roti dengan perlahan. Aku masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa panas tubuhku. Jika memang dia lapar kenapa tidak membeli makanan di kantin? Kenapa harus menyiksa jantungku? Dan kenapa masih duduk santai di... ah bel masuk berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kelakuan Sasuke tadi benar-benar mengganggu kinerja otakku. Dan sialannya sekarang pelajaran Konan sensei. Aku memijat pelipisku yang terasa sakit karna berusaha keras fokus, sayangnya tidak berhasil. Di tambah Sasuke menyodorkan rumus buatannya yang lebih sederhana dan mudah ku mengerti. Ini sudah rutin dilakukannya sejak dia mengajariku pertama kali. Tapi kali ini aku merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk tidak canggung.

"Sakura-chan, ayo ku antar pulang." Naruto menghentikan motornya di sampingku.

"Aku naik bus saja." Tolakku sembari mengulas senyum permintaan maaf.

"Bersamaku akan menghemat ongkos." Naruto bersikeras. Aku meringis. Pulang bersama Naruto membuatku dalam bahaya besar. Ingat Hinata dan Karin? Aku akan seperti bunuh diri jika pulang bersama Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, aku benar-benar harus naik bus." Ucapku singkat. Aku harus buru-buru menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto sebelum bola mata amethys di sana keluar karna terlalu lama memelototiku.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan. Lain kali kau harus mau ku antar pulang ya." Teriak Naruto di belakangku. Aku merasa sedang berada disituasi yang berbahaya. Aku sama sekali tak suka perasaan ini dan mempercepat langkahku menuju halte bus.

Kenapa Naruto harus bersikeras menempatkanku dalam posisi yang tidak enak. Apa dia tak sadar betapa posesifnya Hinata padanya. Seharusnya dia sadar jika Hinata sangat menyukainya. Bahkan gadis itu mengejarnya sampai ke sekolah ini. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Naruto seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu begitu terobsesi padanya.

Aku menaiki bus yang biasa membawaku pulang. Saat bus mulai berjalan aku merasakan suasana berbeda dari biasanya. Ini membuatku gugup dan cemas. Aku menoleh ke samping dan nyaris terlonjak. Gaara senpai duduk tepat di sampingku. Kenapa aku tak menyadari jika dia mengikutiku.

"Hai Sakura..." tenggorokanku tercekat mendengarnya menyapaku dengan santai. Kelebatan kebrutalannya saat berkelahi dengan Sasuke, saat tawuran kemarin dengan kelas kami, dan cerita Hinata tentangnya membuatku tarpaku. Aku nyaris seperti patung jika saja tidak bernafas. "Apa aku menakutimu?" Ucapnya lagi. Wajahnya masih sedatar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tidak." Sahutku dengan susah payah. Aku berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku. Menekan kecemasanku.

"Kau kekasih Uchiha?" Aku dengan cepat menggeleng. Kenapa dia berpikir begitu? "Aaa... Kau orang yang disukainya?" Aku mengrenyitkan dahiku. Mana aku tahu aku orang yang disukai Sasuke atau bukan. Kami tak pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu. Tapi ucapan Gaara senpai sedikit banyak meracuni otakku.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang senpai bicarakan." Ucapku lirih. Jujur saja aku sekarang sedang ketakutan. Ini situasi aneh yang menegangkan bagiku.

"Ok. Mulai sekarang kita berkencan." Hah? Aku nyaris mati karna shock mendengar ucapan Gaara senpai. "Akan ku buat dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Tayuya." Aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku marah. Kenapa aku ikut dilibatkan dalam masalah mereka yang aku bahkan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tak mau masuk dalam lingkaran masalah kalian. Tolong jangan libatkan aku." Ucapku takut-takut.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan tetap utuh jika bersikap manis." Aku merasa udara disekitarku pengap dan memanas. Gaara senpai sedang mengancamku. Sepertinya hidupku akan sangat menyebalkan mulai dari sekarang. "Hei, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Aku membeku saat Gaara senpai mengelap titik-titik keringat dingin yang muncul di dahiku.

"Kau akan sangat menyukaiku. Dan hanya aku." Gaara senpai tersenyum tipis. Dia tampan saat tersenyum. Tapi dia buruk karna mengancamku. Aku bergegas turun dari bus saat sampai di halte dekat rumahku.

Aku tak bisa berhenti gemetar meski sudah berada di kamarku. Pria itu menakutkan dan... mendebarkan. Aku akui, mungkin dia tak terlalu menyeramkan. Dia baik, setidaknya padaku. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan jika dia benar-benar mengajakku berkencan? Ini pasti hanya lelucon dan aku harus melupakannya.

"Kau sakit?" Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Sikapku hari ini pasti terlihat aneh. Semalaman aku tak bisa mengeluarkan Gaara senpai dari kepalaku. Ini menyiksaku. Termasuk kata-katanya tentang gadis yang disukai Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar mobil. Sudah lebih dari lima menit kami sampai di depan sekolahku, tapi aku masih enggan turun dari mobil. Bangunan selolah membuatku cemas setengah mati. "Sekolah terasa lebih menakutkan."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jalani saja, tanpa kau sadari waktu akan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kau hanya perlu menikmati apa yang bisa kau nikmati." Aku cemberut. Ceramah Karin terlalu biasa hingga aku kesulitan melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati suasana tegang yang mungkin akan terjadi. Aku tak suka perasaan tertekan.

"Akan ku coba." Aku keluar dari mobil setelah mengecup singkat pipi Karin. Karin lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku, karna itulah aku sangat manja padanya. Tentu saja karna hanya dialah tempatku bermanja setelah kehilangan kedua orangtuaku hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ohayou Saki." Aku menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Ino memyamai langkahku.

"Ohayou Ino."

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Sakura-chan." Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangku. Jantungku rasanya nyaris keluar saat Gaara membawaku berjalan lebih cepat menuju kantin. Aku ingin mati, campuran malu dan rasa takutku membuatku tak bisa bereaksi apapun. Ku rasakan tubuhku meremang dengan titik-titik keringat dingin bermunculan.

Gaara mendudukkanku di bangku yang berada di tengah Kantin. Kantin Ini berisi hampir seratus persen kelas tiga. Dan itu membuatku sangat tertekan. Sekolah ini memiliki tiga kantin, tidak ada peraturan tertulis tapi siapapun tahu kalau kantin ini dikuasai anak kelas tiga.

"O ow siapa yang kau bawa Gaara?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat seorang pria yang juga memiliki rambut merah duduk dihadapanku.

"Jangan menakutinya Sasori, dia pacarku." Dengungan suara entah bicara apa memenuhi ruangan. Aku benar-benar akan mati karena sesak nafas dan cemas.

"Waw ku pikir kau akan mencari gadisnya Uchi... tunggu, apa dia orangnya?" Aku mulai tak suka suasana ini. mereka membicarakanku seolah aku tak ada... tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi gadisnya Uchiha?

"Ya." Aku mengangkat wajahku saat Gaara senpai meletakkan jus mangga di depanku. Kau bisa menunggu bel masuk di sini bersamaku." Aku menggigit bibirku ragu.

"Ano senpai, aku harus mengerjakan PR di kelas. Sasu..."

"Kau tipe pencontek?" Kepalaku sakit. Sepertinya tiba-tiba tekanan darahku meninggi mendengar pertanyaan Sasori senpai.

"Bukan. Hanya ada yang tidak ku mengerti, dan aku harus bertanya pada Sasuke..." Jawabku lirih. Apa? Meskipun aku marah, tapi menurutku marah di sini sama saja marah di kandang singa.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Aku menoleh menatap Gaara senpai.

"Uhm dia teman sebangkuku dan dia pintar." Jawabku lamat-lamat.

"Kemarikan bukumu."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan mengerjakan PRmu." Aku merasa bodoh seketika karna bereaksi lambat dengan ucapan Gaara senpai. Karna tidak sabar melihatku ragu-ragu atau apa dia meraih tasku dan mencari buku tugas matematikaku.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat Gaara senpai mengerjakan dan menjelaskan rumus untuk tugas nomor tiga yang ku lewatkan. Sasori sesekali mengomentari cara Gaara senpai menjelaskan dan tertawa kecil saat mendapatkan pelototan dari Gaara senpai. Aku seperti melihat Sasuke dan Naruto versi merah. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil mengembang di bibirku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam hari-hariku besok, tapi mungkin aku tidak terlalu membenci keadaan ini. Faktanya aku bisa menghabiskan jus manggaku tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit aku masuk ke kelas, Konan sensei datang. Dia langsung menyuruh kami mengumpulkan tugas. Lalu melanjutkan ke pembahasan berikutnya. Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara kursi digeser. Sasuke mendekat ke arahku.

"PRmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah." Aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku darinya. Manik hitamnya seolah mengunci emeraldku.

"Kau mengerjakannya sendiri?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku tersinggung.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" kataku kesal. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Jadi, kau mengerjakannya sendiri?" Apa dia sepenasaran itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Gaara senpai yang mengerjakannya. Kau senang?" Jawabku ketus. Tapi kekesalanku menguap saat melihat manik hitamnya berkilat dan wajahnya mengeras. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa ketakutan berada di dekat Sasuke.

.

.

.

tbc...

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **18 Desember 2017**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yang memintanya?" Suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan... berbeda. Susah payah aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari manik hitamnya. Mata itu seperti membakarku, ini aneh tapi aku seolah bisa merasakan kemarahannya.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Dia..." Aku menggigit bibirku ragu. Apa aku harus menyalahkan Gaara senpai atau bagaimana? Aku takut melakukan kesalahan. Aku tak suka masalah.

"Bagus. Apa sebelumnya kau berniat bertanya padaku seperti biasanya?" Aku mengangguk. Dia harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum Konan sensei memberi masalah pada kami.

"Kau hanya harus bergantung padaku, Sakura. Bukan orang lain, apalagi senpai menyebalkan itu." Kenapa semua orang suka sekali mendikte hidupku. Apa dikehidupan yang lalu aku melakukan kesalahan besar hingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku seperti bukan milikku. Atau... benarkah apa yang dikatakan Gaara senpai tentang Sasuke yang suka padaku? Apa aku harus menanyakannya? Ini membuatku gila. Wajahku memanas dan detak jantungku meningkat. Baru memikirkan untuk menanyakannya saja aku sudah merasa nyaris mati karna sesak nafas. Bagaimana jika benar-benar ku tanyakan? mungkin aku akan mati sebelum sempat mendengar jawabannya. Lagi pula aku tak punya nyali melakukannya. Aku memang payah.

Kantin penuh dan terlihat menyebalkan. Sepertinya nyaris semua orang berada di sini, maksudku kelas satu. Aku berada tepat di belakang Ino dan di depan Hinata dalam antrian. Rasanya tak bisa bernafas. Di perparah dengan berbagai bau masuk ke indera penciumanku, dari yang enak sampai yang mengerikan. Bahkan campuran keduanya. Membuatku mual. Kepalaku pusing. Anemiaku mungkin akan kambuh. Oke, ini bukan pemicu anemia, tapi siapa tahu. Penyakitku itu timbul tenggelam seperti jerawat.

"Jangan dorong-dorong. Kau pikir ini antrian sembako?" Umpat Hinata di belakangku.

Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, tapi aku nyaris tertawa. suasana panas memang mengerikan. Gadis yang dibentak Hinata menggerutu tak jelas tentang 'bukan salahnya' karna yang di belakangnyalah yang mendorong. Tapi aku yakin yang di belakang gadis itu pasti akan bilang hal yang sama. Jadi siapa yang paling belakang? Entahlah. Bentuk antrian ini bukan memanjang, tapi bertumpuk berlapis tak karuan bentuknya.

"Ish tidak bisakah pihak sekolah memperbesar ruangan kantin? Atau sekalian membuat kantin lagi." Gerutu Hinata sembari meletakkan piringnya di meja dengan kasar. "Hey geser. kau pikir ini punya ibumu?" Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar Hinata lagi-lagi mengumpat. Apa cuaca panas menarik keluar kepribadiannya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya kelewat kasar.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Saki. Dia memang mak lampirnya kelas satu." Ino dengan tenang melahap nasi gorengnya. Dia duduk dihadapanku. Sementara Hinata di sampingku. Kantin memiliki meja dan kursi yang sangat panjang. Jadi kalau terlalu penuh kami duduk berhimpitan. Menyedihkan.

"Oh."

"Kalau kau percaya ucapannya, bukankah seharusnya kau menjauhi Naruto?" Lagi-lagi aku tersedak. Lama-lama akan ada kejadian orang mati karna tersedak. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan jika aku sama sekali tak berminat pada Naruto untuk hal-hal berbau seperti itu? Apa otak gadis cantik ini konslet hingga susah mencerna informasi? Nafsu makanku menghilang.

"Aku berusaha." Ucapku akhirnya setelah menghela nafas. Ini menyebalkan. Dan aku semakin merasa buruk saat tak bisa menyampaikan kata-kata di kepalaku. Maksudku dengan susunan kalimat lebih baik dan sopan. Dia akan membunuhku jika saja bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Sebenarnya dia tahu. Dia hanya butuh orang untuk disalahkan saat Naruto menolaknya." Aku menyukai Ino dengan segala kemampuan baca pikirannya. Sekaligus membenci itu, berbahaya untuk privasi pikiranku.

"Kau menyinggungku Yamanaka." Hinata terdengar tak senang.

"Aku setiap saat melakukannya. Jadi berhentilah uring-uringan. Kencanilah orang lain, playboy itu terlalu sulit dijinakkan." Setuju. Kenapa harus menyiksa diri menyukai orang yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan kita. Ah aku memang tak tahu apapun. Tapi kata Ma*o T*uh, menunggu seseorang yang tak pasti adalah suatu kebodohan. Tak sama persis, tapi setidaknya itu maksud yang ku tangkap dari ucapan bapak bijak tersebut.

"Tidak semudah itu." Rajuk Hinata. Dia terlihat manis dan menggemaskan saat seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah. Jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang yang tak mengerti apa-apa." Ino terlalau bijak untuk ukuran orang cerewet. Tapi itu bagus, dia bisa mengimbangi Hinata.

"Ugh kau pikir mudah melakukannya. Harusnya kau tahu betapa aku ingin memukul dan menghancurkan sesuatu." Ini mengerikan. Memang seharusnya aku tak mencari masalah dengan gadis ini.

"Daripada itu sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Gaara senpai?" Sepertinya aku mungkin ditakdirkan akan mati karna tersedak. Memangnya tersedak sedang tren? kenapa aku sering mengalaminya hari ini.

"Kau pacaran dengan Gaara senpai?" Timpal Hinata. Rasa penasaran mereka akan membuatku gila.

"Tidak... itu... iya... anu..." Ah biasanya akan ada yang muncul dan menambah kekacauan disituasi seperti ini. Aku kesulitan. Apa aku harus menceritakan asal usul dan duduk perkaranya? Atau iyakan saja? Taruhan keduanya terlalu besar. Pilihan pertama akan membuat nama Gaara senpai buruk, imbasnya pasti hal buruk juga terjadi padaku. Aku takut. Pilihan kedua... aku tak tahu aku terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana tapi... Sasuke pasti akan memasang wajah mengerikannya lagi. Aku takut sekaligus tak suka hal ini. Ugh. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengontrol hidupku sendiri.

"Reaksimu mencurigakan." Dua gadis ini memicingkan matanya padaku. Membuatku sangat tertekan.

"Ah itu... bagaimana bilangnya ya..."

"Haruno, ada yang menunggumu di luar." Gadis setinggi perut yang sampai sekarang aku tak tahu namanya menyela.

"eh? oh ya, aku keluar duluan." Aku beranjak tanpa menunggu sahutan dari dua orang penasaran itu. Lagipula makanku sudah selesai.

Benar. Kekacauan lainnya. Yang mencariku Gaara senpai dan iring-iringannya, maksudku Sasori senpai dan senpai lain berambut coklat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Gosipnya pasti akan meyebar dengan cepat. Ini sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan. Menjadi bahan pembicaan adalah penyiksaan nyata bagiku. Aku lebih suka tak terlalu dikenal.

"Kenapa masih di situ? Kemarilah pacarku." o oh. Was wes wosnya makin ramai. Aku gugup. Siapapun yang mengamatiku dengan baik akan tahu jika aku gemetar. Bukan takut pada Gaara senpai, tapi karna menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ah tapi..."

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku terlonjak. Sasuke muncul tepat di sampingku. Dia masih dengan kebiasaannya membuat jantungku nyaris copot.

"Sasuke..."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Gaara senpai menarik tanganku tanpa menungguku menyelesaikan apa yang ku katakan.

"Jangan libatkan dia dalam masalah ini." Sasuke meraih pinggangku. Tubuhku memanas, titik-titik keringat bermunculan. Bahkan nafasku memburu seperti baru berlari seratus kilo perjam, kalau aku mampu. Drama apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan sekolahku? Apapun dan apalah. Aku tak suka ini. Tapi aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. tatapan mata Sasuke dan Gaara senpai terlalu mengerikan.

"Apa kau sudah tak laku di kelasmu sampai memacari gadis kelas kami?" Ini suara Naruto. Sepertinya dia ada di belakang Sasuke, tapi entahlah. Aku bahkan terlalu kaku untuk sekedar memutar leherku memastikan.

"Aaah itu benar. Dia tak punya kharisma di kelas." Tawa Sasori terdengar menyenangkan. "Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Gaara hanya suka mengacau... aduh." Sasori mendapat Satu jitakan dari Gaara. Dia masih menyenangkan di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" Sasuke menatapku setelah menarik tubuhku dan membuat pegangan Gaara di tanganku terlepas.

"Itu... uhh..." Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Situasi ini, posisiku dengan Sasuke, panas tubuhku, detak jantungku, dan semuanya membuatku gelisah tingkat tinggi.

"Ah kau dipaksa. Aku tahu." Ha ha harusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya jika bisa membuat kesimpulan Sasuke. Kau menyebalkan. "Kalian tidak kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis pada para senpai. "Daripada mengancam anak orang bukankah lebih baik belajar. Aku hanya khawatir kalian tidak lulus."

"Anak ini..." Senpai berambut coklat menggeram jengkel sementara Sasori tertawa dan Gaara tersenyum sinis.

Cup. Aku membeku. Was wes wosnya makin ramai di sekelilingku. Tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutku kaku. Aku akan mati. Aku mau mati. Aku benar-benar bisa mati. Kepalaku pusing saat perasaan tak enak menjadi pusat perhatian dan kekacauan menguasaiku. Aku ingin amblas ke perut bumi bersembunyi. Aku ingin pingsan, tapi aku tak bisa pura-pura pingsan.

"Aku mendahuluimu Uchiha. Menjadikannya pacarku dan menciumnya. Aku akan membuatnya hanya mengingatku, tanpa kau sedikitpun dipikirannya." Gaara melepaskan wajahku dan pergi bersama rombongannya.

Sasuke menggeretku masuk ke kelas, sementara di belakang, ku dengar suara Naruto tak berhenti mengumpati Gaara senpai. Kakashi sensei masuk. Semua berjalan normal, setidaknya terlihat begitu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak normal. Benar. Aku gila. Sasuke benar, Gaara senpai hanya memanfaatkanku untuk menyakiti Sasuke. Tapi Gaara senpai juga benar, aku nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan kepala merah dan mata pandanya dari pikiranku. Mereka berdua menyeretku dalam drama mengerikan. Aku akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan entah sampai kapan. Sekolah tempat yang mengerikan. Kemana kehidupan damaiku?

PR. PR. PR. mataku pedih. Sudah hampir tengah malam tapi para PR ku belum kelar. Salahkan saja otakku yang tak mau berhenti memikirkan dua monster yang menyeretku dalam kekacauan. Aku jadi takut pergi ke sekolah. Kepalaku sakit. Kejadian di kantin benar-benar memalukan. Dan aku menjadi bagian dari hal memalukan itu. Apa aku bisa mengabaikan ucapan dan pandangan semua orang besok?

"Wajah macam apa itu?" Aku mengabaikan protes Karin. Saat ini berkutat dengan sarapan lebih baik daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan apapun. "Ada masalah di sekolah?" Kejar Karin. Sudah sewajarnya dia tak akan membiarkanku lolos.

"Bisakah aku membolos hari ini?"

"Memangnya itu menyelesaikan masalah?" Aku tahu. Berapa haripun membolos tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Tapi... Rasanya seperti memikul beban berat menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah. "Sudah ku bilang jalani saja. Kau akan gila jika terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Cukup PR mu yang kau pikirkan dengan serius."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah sedikit terlambat?"

"Ceritakan alasannya. Tak ada cerita tak ada bantuan." Ini Karin. Aku dengan enggan menceritakan masalahku secara sederhana. Hanya ucapan Gaara tentang Sasuke, tindakan Gaara, cerita masalah mereka dari Ino dan insiden kantin. Dia kakakku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang memikirkan sesuatu dengan embel-embel 'demi aku'. Harusnya ini akan jadi saran yang bagus.

"Abaikan mereka." Aku mendongak. Saran itu... bagaimana cara melakukannya? "Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi kau pun lakukan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa memikirkan akibat ataupun perasaan mereka."

"Kau tahu aku pasti kesulitan melakukannya."

"Mereka hanya orang egois yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan maumu. Abaikan mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka menyakitimu Saki. Aku merawatmu bukan untuk mereka Sakiti." Karin benar. Mereka baru mengenalku. Mereka sama sekali tak berhak mengaturku. Hanya Karin yang bisa mendikte hidupku. "Santai saja. Hari ini kau akan terlambat ke sekolah." Karin mengedipkan matanya. Dia memang kakakku.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **27 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

28 Desember

00.00 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tanganku enggan membuka pintu mobil. Akan masuk sekolah terasa seperti akan masuk ke neraka, perasaan macam apa ini. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, harusnya sudah tak ada siswa yang berkeliaran lagi. Harusnya aku tak akan mendapat pelototan atau apapun yang membuatku gelisah. Harusnya...

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sini? Aku terlambat masuk kerja Saki." Aku merengut sebal. Karin selalu mementingkan pekerjaan. Tidakkah dia memahami kondisi mentalku yang mengkhawatirkan ini? "Kau hanya harus membuatmu tidak terpengaruh. Abaikan mereka. Apapun. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu yang biasanya. Semangatlah adik kecilku." Karin memelukku. Ini hangat dan nyaman dan menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengabaikan mereka.

"Terima kasih nee-san. Aku pergi." Setelah menghela nafas aku keluar dari mobil. Sepi. Tentu saja. Aku memakai tudung jaketku, berusaha menyembunyikan diriku sebaik mungkin. Langkahku terhenti saat melewati mading. Kepalaku sakit secara tiba-tiba melihat judul salah satu artikel yang di tempel di kotak kaca itu.

 **Dipeluk dan dicium dua pria sekaligus, beruntungkah?**

Aku mendengus jengkel. Tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar melihat fotoku yang berada dipelukan Sasuke dan sedang dicium Gaara senpai. Jika saja itu suatu keberuntungan maka aku tidak akan takut masuk sekolah. Ayolah, meski ini bukan komik, aku sadar banyak orang tak suka padaku karna kejadian itu. Selain itu, Apa mereka gila memasukkan hal seperti ini ke dalam mading? Ini sama saja mengumumkan pada jajaran guru bahwa ada drama lebay tak layak tonton terjadi di sekolah. Sangat memalukan. Mereka membunuhku.

Jika saja bukan tindakan illegal, aku sangat ingin memecahkan kaca ini atau merusak kuncinya atau apapun untuk menyingkirkan foto memalukan itu dari mading. Siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan yang menulis hal kurang kerjaan seperti ini? Mataku menangkap inisial di pojokan kiri artikel itu. (Dd). Apa itu? Dodi? Dedi? Ah yang benar saja. Ok. Aku hanya harus bertahan dan mengabaikan hal-hal menyebalkan ini. Aku hanya harus tak terlihat. Mereka akan cepat melupakan hal inikan? Yah aku harus yakin meski ragu.

"Permisi. Maaf saya terlambat." Hampir sepuluh menit. Berharap saja Kurenai sensei sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Aku mengkerut melihat tatapan sensei yang seolah akan melumatku. Ini memalukan. Tapi lebih baik daripada berurusan dengan para pria aneh.

"Masuklah. Walimu sudah meminta izin untuk keterlambatanmu." Hoh! Aku mencintaimu Karin.

Pelajaran berjalan normal. Yang tak normal Sasuke, dia tak mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Membuatku sangat merinding dan berkeringat. Abaikan. Abaikan. Aku akan mengabaikannya. Aku sudah terlatih untuk ini. Hanya akhir-akhir ini semuanya berjalan tanpa kontrolku.

Aku mengabaikan Sasuke. Maksudku aku tetap menjawab pertanyaannya sesingkat yang ku bisa. Dan aku mencari kesibukan. Aku kabur. Dari semuanya. Hinata dan Ino akan mengintrogasiku dan membuat kepalaku mau pecah, aku harus menghindari mereka. Sasuke entah kenapa akan bersikap posesif, hey dia tak berhak melakukan itu meski banyak membantuku, aku menghindarinya. Sekarang aku sedang diekori Tenten, kami berada di perpustakaan. Cukup sepi.

"Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana kau memelet dua pria itu sampai memperebutkanmu?" Aku menggetok kepala Tenten dengan buku yang cukup tebal.

"Andai aku bisa memilih. Aku akan sangat berharap hidupku membosankan." Dengusku jengkel.

"Kau kurang bersyukur." Ha ha kata itu sangat menyakitiku.

"Tidak. Aku mensyukuri segalanya hanya sampai sebelum tawuran terjadi..." Kata-kataku terhenti. Ingatanku kembali pada sikap manis Sasuke sesaat setelah tawuran mereda. Apa aku boleh menyukai bagian itu? Dan bagian Sasuke memakan rotiku? Itu cukup romantiskan? Aaaah otakku kacau.

"Kau sudah gila?" Komentar Tenten melihatku mengacak rambut frustasi. Aku memelototi Tenten. Mulutnya mengerikan. Apa memang seperti itu jenis mulut gadis di kelasku? "Maksudku menanyakan resep pelet bukan untuk merebut Gaara senpai atau Sasuke..." Kalau boleh aku ingin menyumpal mulut gadis cepol ini dengan kaos kaki. "... Ada seseorang yang ku sukai." Harusnya dia berusaha tanpa menggunakan pelet. Aku benar-benar ingin menghindari gadis ini juga.

"Aku tidak punya itu."

"Benarkah?" Matanya yang meragukanku serasa ingin ku congkel. Kalau aku punya hal seperti itu aku akan menggunakannya pada pria tua kaya tanpa keluarga yang hampir mati agar aku mewarisi hartanya dan Karin tak perlu bekerja keras. Dan sejak kapan otakku menjadi kriminal?

"Kalau begitu beritahu saja tips..." Aku menarik Tenten masuk ke deretan rak. Matanya bertanya karna mulutnya ku bungkam.

"Sasuke dan Naruto..." Jelas aku merasakan dia menyeringai di telapak tanganku. Sialan. Aku memelototinya agar tak berbuat macam-macam yang membuat dua pria itu tahu keberadaan kami. Kenapa aku yakin dua orang itu mencariku? Mereka menyusuri tiap jengkal perpus dan aku bersusah payah menyeret Tenten menjauhi mereka. Kami main kucing-kucingan yang tak menyenangkan. Sepuluh menit yang menegangkan sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi. Yah mereka sepertinya bukan orang yang suka perpustakaan.

Belum sempat bernafas lega, dua senpai merah datang. Oh aku lelah. Tapi akhirnya permainan kucing-kucingan diulang. Aku tahu betapa Tenten terhibur karna hal ini. Berkali-kali aku membekap mulutnya yang nyaris mengeluarkan tawa mengerikannya. Aku benci Tenten.

Sehari. Dua hari. Beberapa hari berlalu. Aku menghindari mereka. Maksudku mereka. Catat, ternyata aku tak bisa mengabaikan. Aku ketakutan duluan sebelum berusaha menjadi aku dan mengabaikan mereka. Maksudku mereka. Aaaargh. Terlalu banyak orang yang ku hindari hingga membuatku pusing.

Ah mejaku dengan Sasuke sekarang berjarak. Aku selalu datang tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Ini membantuku menghindari interaksi dengan Sasuke. Bahkan aku selalu merinding merasakan tatapan beberapa orang penasaran. Ok. Ok. Aku sebutkan, Hinata, Ino, Tenten -aku menghindarinya juga karna dia menyebalkan-, Naruto dan lainnya. Ah mungkin seisi kelas penasaran atau memandang aneh sikapku yang hilang timbul. Sedetik ketika bel istirahat atau pulang berbunyi aku pasti melesat lebih cepat dari kilat.

Jika Sasuke dan siapapun yang sekelas denganku tak bisa menahanku dengan mudah. Apa lagi para senpai. Aku cukup bersyukur dengan kemampuan kaburku. Dan entah sejak kapan ini terasa seperti hiburan tersendiri untukku. Meski begitu aku berharap siapapun yang tertarik padaku merasa bosan karna aku terus menghindari mereka. Aku merindukan diriku dan kesendirianku dan ketenanganku dan rasa pesimisku.

Ternyata yang namanya pelarian tak selalu mulus. Dan sepertinya ini saatnya bagiku merasakan kesialan. Setidaknya setelah aku mengetahui nama salah satu dari tiga gadis yang bersidekap di depanku. Harusnya aku tak masuk ke toilet wanita. Ini menyebalkan.

"Inikah orang yang lagi tenar itu? Apa menariknya sampai Sasuke dan Gaara-nii rela bersusah payah?" Kata-kata gadis berambut merah ini membuatku merinding. Dia menghinaku.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas menurut mereka dia lebih menarik darimu, Tayuya." Dia sumber masalah Sasuke dan Gaara senpai. Dia penyebab aku terseret ke dalam drama picisan. Tapi mungkin tidak juga. Yang perlu disalahkan memang Gaara. Pria itu yang membuat keputusan konyol menyakiti Sasuke lewat diriku. Setidaknya seperti itu yang ku tahu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Katakan sesuatu. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik padamu?" Tayuya mencondongkan wajahnya padaku. Dih, tingkahnya memang sok kecakepan. Meski memang cakep sih. Tapi jelas sudah aku tak akan menyukainya. Dia lebih menyebalkan dari Hinata. "Hei. Kau bisu ya?" Serunya kesal. Memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan? Jika dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke suka padaku -itupun kalau memang Sasuke suka padaku- kenapa tidak tanya saja pada Sasuke. Dia memang menyebalkan.

"Lihat tampangmu yang nyolot." Dia makin menyebalkan dengan bla bla bla-nya. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan tentang menyebalkan? Dia masih mengoceh. Telingaku panas. Aku harus pergi.

"Awww." Pekikku karna terkejut dan kesakitan. Tayuya menarik rambutku tepat saat aku membuka pintu toilet.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana setelah mengacuhkanku?"

"Lepas." Aku menahan tangannya berusaha mengurangi kekuatan tarikannya.

"Kau sok cantik karna Sasuke dan Gaara-nii terlihat memperebutkanmu? Kau jadi sombong?..." Suhu tubuhku naik. Keringat dingin bermunculan. Aku marah, kesal, takut, malas dan apapun. Yang jelas gadis ini menyebalkan dan aku ingin dia cepat enyah bersama mulut berisiknya. Tapi rahangku hanya mengeras dan kaku tanpa mau terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Hentikan Tayuya." Seseorang menepis tangan Tayuya yang mencengkeram rambutku. Naruto. "Kau memang menyebalkan." Ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku meninggalkan tempat itu. Tayuya pasti kesal sekali saat ini.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arahku. Deg. Dia menatapku terlalu intens. Ini mengkhawatirkan. Aku akan merasa kalau dia menyukaiku. Benar. Akhir-akhir ini otakku sedang dalam tingkat kepercayaan diri yang over. Menganggap beberapa pria menyukaiku. Sulit mengontrol perasaan ini.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu. Sebagai gantinya kau harus pulang denganku ya." Naruto dan cengirannya memang kombinasi hebat dalam membuat perasaan gadis melambung. Sekarang aku merasakannya. Aku merasa seperti dia menyukaiku. Tapi sekaligus berbahaya, bayangan Hinata membuatku pusing.

"Uh Naruto. Aku tak akan menang jika saling jambak dengan Hinata." Naruto tertawa. Aku serius. Apa dia akan senang melihatku berantakan di tangan Hinata?

"Sebenarnya ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Tapi kalau memang perlu, kita sembunyi-sembunyi saja." Tidak. Justru ini makin bahaya. Dia mengajakku backstreet. Hei otak bodoh, dia hanya akan mengantarmu pulang bukan mengajakmu pacaran.

"Aku tak suka melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko."

"Pacaran dengan Gaara beresiko dibully fansnya. Disukai Sasuke juga beresiko dibully fansnya, terutama Tayuya. Kau selalu di jalan penuh resiko Sakura-chan." Naruto menjelaskan hal itu sambil tertawa. Seolah itu adalah hal yang lucu. Lagi pula, dia seperti menegaskan jika Sasuke memang menyukaiku.

"Masalah Gaara senpai dan Sasuke bukan mauku. Mereka seenaknya. Mereka..."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan bertingkah seenaknya padamu." Naruto berjalan menuju kelas. Bel masuk berbunyi omong-omong.

"Kau senang melihat pembullyku bertambah? Demi tuhan Naruto. Aku satu kelas dengan Hinata. Dan dia menyeramkan..." Aku mengejar Naruto yang justru tertawa hingga kami bersamaan masuk ke kelas. "Naruto, pikirkan keselamatanku..." Ucapanku terhenti saat nyaris semua mata penghuni kelas ini menatapku yang merengek pada Naruto. Dengan gugup aku melepaskan baju bagian belakang Naruto yang tadi refleks ku tarik.

"Uhh..."

"Ha ha kau menggemaskan Sakura-chan." Aku nyaris mati kaku saat Naruto mengacak rambutku sembari tertawa.

"Selamat siang." Kakashi sensei masuk. Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju bangku kami masing-masing. Perjalanan ke bangkuku yang tak butuh satu menit terasa bertahun-tahun. Jelas aku merasakan punggungku memanas akibat tatapan beberapa orang. Atau semuanya. Aku ingin menangis. Naruto sialan.

"Bersenang-senang Sakura?" Sumpah. Itu bukan pertanyaan. Kata-kata sinis Sasuke seolah mewakili arti tatapan Hinata. Tuhan. Ini semakin terasa bagai di neraka. Aku semakin ingin menangis.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku merasa gelisah. Menelan ludah seperti menelan jarum. Bergerak seperti bergesekan dengan kursi jarum. Semua terasa menyakitkan. Sebenarnya apa salahku hingga harus mengalami hal ini? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu berada diposisi tak mengenakkan? Kenapa harus selalu aku yang merasa bersalah? Aku ingin pulang.

Bel pulang terdengar seperti lonceng kematian sekaligus malaikat penyelamat. Tergantung nasib saja. Meski begitu aku sangat berharap bisa pulang dengat cepat dan menghindari siapapun. Grak. Aku berdiri tepat saat sensei berjalan keluar kelas. Harusnya aku berhasil jika saja Sasuke tidak lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku keluar kelas.

"Hei teme! Kau curang!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto. Dia menarikku seperti menarik narapidana. Kasar dan menakutkan. Dia membawaku ke perpustakaan. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karna ini tempat sepi terdekat dari kelasku.

"Ugh." Rintihku saat Sasuke mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding. Kami berada di bagian paling sudut diantara rak-rak tinggi. Sasuke menghimpitku. Aku takut. Pikiran terburukku saat ini adalah aku menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Maafkan aku Karin, menjaga diriku ternyata cukup sulit.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggil namaku dengan suara beratnya. " Sakura lihat aku." Ucapnya lagi. Terdengar memaksa. "Jangan memaksaku berbuat kasar, Sakura." Tubuhku menggigil. Aku menggigiti bibirku sembari membuka mataku yang langsung terjerat dalam kelam onixnya.

"Kau membuatku gila. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku, tapi tangan Sasuke menangkup pipiku dan memaksaku terus menatapnya. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku..." Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Aku harus mulai darimana? Aku takut salah duga dan salah bicara.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman? Apa sulit bagimu bersikap seperti dulu?" Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa gila dengan semua perhatian positif dan negatif yang ku terima. Aku merasakaan tubuhku terbakar saat menerima tatapan menelisik, saat jadi bahan omongan. Aku merasa tempat ini seperti neraka dengan semua baranya.

"Aku tak tahu..." Lirihku.

"Sakura..." Suara Sasuke melunak.

"Aku merasa tempat ini seperti neraka. Aku kehilangan zona nyamanku. Semua... berantakan... membuatku... gila." Ucapanku makin lirih diselingi isakanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **28 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

29 Desember 2017

23.59


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini canggung. Kami terdiam duduk di lantai perpustakaan. Dia menunggu isakkanku mereda, dia hanya menunggu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ini semakin canggung. Aku ingin lari. Samar suara orang-orang yang melakukan kegiatan ekstra kurikuler tak mencairkan keadaan.

"Sakura..." Aku diam. Tapi aku mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Mulutku sedang tak mau terbuka. "Tetaplah di kelas. Aku akan memastikan tak ada yang mengganggumu. Jika di luar jangkauanku, aku tak bisa memastikan kau aman. Aku khawatir." Ucapannya terdengar manis dan penuh perhatian. Tapi itu tak cukup untuk merubah suasana hatiku. Aku tak butuh dia menjagaku. Apa yang dia bilang aman belum tentu nyaman buatku.

"Sakura..." Aku masih diam. Mungkin bukan ini 'abaikan' yang dimaksud Karin. Tapi ini 'abaikan' yang paling membuatku nyaman. Aku tak mau bicara dengan orang yang tak ku sukai. Aku menyukainya... uhm... tapi dikondisi ini aku tak menyukainya. Bagaimanapun aku payah dalam menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Sakura jangan abaikan aku, ku mohon." Sasuke menarik wajahku dan membuat kami bertatapan. Tapi aku tak menatap matanya. Aku tak berani. Entah kenapa menatap matanya terasa berbeda, salah, dan terlarang. Ini menakutkan.

Hening. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku. Mungkin dia lelah dan bosan dan apapun. Dia hanya diam. Aku harus pulang. Ini sangat tak nyaman, tapi aku rasa akan salah jika aku pulang begitu saja. Kami satu kelas, satu meja, pasti tak akan nyaman jika bermasalah seperti ini.

"Sasu..." Aku terkejut dengan kecepatan reaksinya. Aku ingin tertawa melihat betapa panggilanku di respon dengan sangat cepat, kelewat cepat.

"Hn?" Oh tuhan. Aku yakin aku tidak hidup dalam komik, tapi kenapa aku merasa melihat aura blink-blink di matanya. Semenakjubkan itukah efek panggilanku?

"Uhm bisakah aku... kita bersikap seperti dulu di kelas... ah maksudku mulai sekarang?"

"Hn. Hn." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Imutnya. Kupikir aku sudah melihat banyak ekspresinya, tapi yang ini baru pertama kali aku melihatnya. Imut dan menggemaskan. Seperti anak kucing yang manis. "Tentu saja. Kau yang membuatku gila karna bertingkah aneh."

"Aku tak aneh Sasuke. Kau yang aneh. Aaah...!" Aku menutup mulutku yang asal mengeluarkan kata tanpa pakai metode penyaringan. Kosa kata di otakku terlalu riskan jika dikeluarkan tanpa disaring.

"Aneh?" Dia diam. Apa dia marah? Wajahnya kebingungan tapi masih imut. Jangan sampai imutnya hilang digantikan wajah mengerikan karna marah. Aku bosan melihatnya marah terus. Sekaligus takut dan tak suka. "Katakan Sakura, di mana yang aneh dariku?"

"Itu..." Aku ragu. Bolehkah? Tak apa jika aku mengatakan yang ada di kepalaku?

"Hey. Katakan, aku ingin tahu bagian mana yang tak kau sukai dariku." Dia menyisipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga. Tuhan. Jantungku. Tolong selamatkan jantungku. Ini bahaya. Aku merasakan tempat ini memanas dan membuatku sesak nafas. Abaikan. Abaikan apapun yang kau rasakan Sakura. Sekarang saatnya memberitahukan yang kau mau pada pria ini.

"Aku..." Hey. Sekarang otakku kebingungan. Aku mau mengatakan 'Jangan lakukan apapun yang berhubungan denganku tanpa bertanya dulu padaku' tapi bagaimana jika keadaannya seperti saat dia menyisipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga? Atau memakan rotiku saat aku memakannya? Atau mengacak rambutku? Atau... semacam itu. Apakah dia harus bertanya? 'bolehkan aku menyisipkan rambutmu? Memakan rotimu saat kau makan? Atau...' aaaaaaah itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Sakura... hey... ada apa?" Sasuke menghentikan tanganku yang mengacak-acak rambutku. Dia menatapku. Aku menatapnya. Wajahku memanas, ralat, seluruh tubuhku memanas. Jaraknya terlalu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di wajahku. Jantungku. Siapapun tolong jaga jantung agar tetap di tempatnya.

"Sakura..." Benar. Suaranya selalu selembut ini jika menyebut namaku. Dan tatapannya, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Ah dan sebenarnya aku tak bisa menyuruhnya bertanya dulu jika melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku karna... aku ragu, tapi mungkin karna aku tak mau kehilangan perlakuan manisnya padaku. Ya dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan manis.

"Sasuke, aku akan pulang." Ucapku dengan gugup. Dia menjauh dan aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Jadi bagian mana yang tak kau sukai dariku?" Dia masih penasaran? Aku bahkan sudah melupakannya karna efek panas dan debaran. Apa itu memang penting?

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapku lesu sembari berdiri. Dia mengikutiku keluar ruang perpustakaan.

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku?" Aku merinding. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Itu bukan sejenis ajakan pacaran kan? "Sejujurnya aku marah saat Gaara brengsek itu menciummu dan mengklaimu pacarnya di depan semua orang." Aku menoleh menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku. "Tapi syukurlah dia hanya menciumu di pipi..." Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Sangat menawan. Dia terlihat tampan maksimal. Uuuh aku memaklumi jika dia memiliki banyak fans.

Hariku berjalan lebih normal dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku bisa berdiam di kelas saat jam istirahat. Hinata dan Ino bisa menahan diri padaku karna Sasuke memelototi mereka. Naruto? Bagaimanapun Sasuke memelototi anak itu sampai matanya hampir keluar sama sekali tak mempan. Dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia bilang, bertingkah seenaknya padaku. Dan bagian yang paling tak ku suka, Keributan yang terjadi setiap Gaara senpai datang. Ini membuatku gila. Dan lebih gila lagi saat aku bisa mengacuhkan keadaan itu. Aku tak menyangka bisa terbiasa dengan segala kegilaan yang terjadi padaku.

"Kau seperti punya anjing penjaga sekarang." Abaikan. Sama sekali tak baik menanggapi ucapan Tenten sekarang. Dia menyebalkan. "Jangan pura-pura tak dengar. Kau juga sadar kan? Sasuke bertingkah seperti cerberus."

"Kau pikir aku apa? Neraka?" Sungutku.

"Benar. Kau neraka." Aku memelototi Tenten yang terkekeh pelan. "Lihat saja betapa menderitanya orang-orang yang mendekatimu. Ah abaikan Naruto, sistem imunnya terlalu kebal."

"Kau tak terlihat menderita. Padahal kau di dekatku." Cibirku. Lebih baik aku membiarkan diriku tertular mulut tajam para gadis kelas ini. Itu aku membuatku bertahan lebih lama. Singkatnya jadilah gila dilingkungan gila. Aku sudah gila.

"Justru aku yang paling menderita karna tak kau beri resep memelet pria. Kau tahu aku nyaris gila karna setiap malam memimpikan Neji?" Neji? Sepupu Hinata? Wow! "Ups." Tenten menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sepertinya dia keceplosan. Aku menyeringai jahat.

"Akan ku pastikan kau makin menderita karna tak mendapatkannya." Ini akan menyenangkan. Sudah cukup aku dibully, sekarang jamannya aku membully.

"Kau gila?!" Bagus dia marah. "Aku akan membuat Gaara senpai kesini dan memperkosamu. Dengan begitu dia akan saling bunuh dengan Sasuke. Itu akan menjadikanmu sebagai neraka betulan." Dia bersidekap angkuh. Dia menang. Sial. Dia gila. Tapi aku yakin sangat mudah membuat itu terjadi bagi Tenten. Karna dia gila.

"Terserah. Sialan. Kumpulkan ini pada Oro sensei. " Aku melempar catatan pengamatan kami padanya. Kami sedang mengamati tumbuhan, pelajaran biologi.

Aku meninggalkan Tenten. Aku harus menjauh darinya agar tidak ikut gila. Ku ralat, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku tertular kegilaan di kelas ini. Aku melihat gadis setinggi pinggang sedang mengamati eceng bersama shikamaru. Pria itu hanya menguap mendengarkan ocehan gadis setinggi pinggang. Kapan-kapan aku harus menanyakan namanya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" Aku menoleh. Membeku. Merinding. Memanas. Dan...

"Aaaah..." Aku menjerit dan jatuh terduduk karna mundur dengan ceroboh. Bisakah pria ini tidak membahayakan jantungku?

Sasuke. Dia terdiam menatapku. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipinya yang tadi tak sengaja tertempeli -Apa lebih baik aku bilang tersentuh?- bibirku saat aku menoleh karna dia terlalu dekat. Dia masih terdiam. Aku bingung. Haruskah aku bilang maaf? Tapi sebelum aku memutuskan akan bilang apa dia sudah berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Apa dia marah? Tapi ini bukan salahku 'kan?

Canggung. Canggung. Canggung. Sialan. Dikelas keadaanku dengan Sasuke benar-benar canggung. Apa aku harus minta maaf? Ini memalukan untuk dibicarakan. Tapi suasana ini juga sungguh tak nyaman. Terutama pada pelajaran Konan sensei seperti ini, aku blank tanpa bantuannya. Tunggu, sepertinya tanpa sadar aku tergantung padanya.

Akhirnya aku tak mengatakan apapun hingga pulang sekolah. Dan Naruto menyeretku ke parkiran. Dia menagih acara mengantar pulang karna sudah menolongku dari Tayuya. Huff apa ada yang memiliki hidup lebih sibuk dari hidupku?

"Naruto, ini bukan rumahku." Aku melipat tanganku di dada dan cemberut. Aku harap jurus ini ampuh padanya.

"Ha ha siapapun tahu kalau ini bukan rumahmu. Lagi pula kau belum memberi tahu alamatmu. Ayo masuk." Naruto menggandengku memasuki kedai ramen. Aku memang lapar. Tapi sekarang mana mungkin aku bisa makan dengan tenang. Ini memang tidak adil bagi Naruto, tapi setiap aku bersamanya aku selalu was-was dan menjaga jarak. Ingat Hinata? Ya ya aku tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa takutku bermasalah dengan gadis itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan memberitahu alamatku?" Dengusku pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu pulang." Dia mau membunuhku. Dan dia masih bisa tertawa renyah. Ini tidak adil buatku.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Dia tertawa lagi sembari memesan dua mangkuk ramen. Sepertinya dia sudah biasa berada di kedai ini.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin kau menganggapnya serius." Ucapnya dengan ceria dan super santai. Dia gila. Dan aku akan ikut gila jika berbicara dengan orang gila. Aku memalingkan wajahku dengan jengkel. Wajahku terasa kaku karna cemberut. Tapi dia justru terkekeh seolah menyenangkan membuatku jengkel. Dia menyebalkan.

Hari minggu. Oh akhirnya aku bisa tidur lebih lama. Ku rasa Karin pun belum bangun. Aku ingin lebih santai bercengkerama dengan selimut dan bantalku. Tapi aku tak bisa tidur lagi meski mataku sudah terpejam cukup lama. Otak sialanku ini tak mau berhenti berpikir. Bukan hal serius, hanya pikiran random tak jelas. Bergeser dari Anime, PR, barang yang mau di beli, ingin makan apa, aman. Bergeser pada sekolah, sensei galak, Sasuke, Gaara, Ciuman, wajahku panas dan aku ingin mati. Sialan. Masalah jenis apa ini? Lagipula entah kenapa ucapan dan cengiran Naruto ikut-ikutan membuatku tak tenang. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi.

Aku bangun. Ini tak bagus. Masih jam tujuh. Demi tuhan ini hari minggu dan aku ingin bangun setidaknya jam sepuluh. Aku akan mengalami penuaan dini jika kurang tidur. Aku tak punya uang untuk melakukan perawatan mahal mencegah penuaan dini. Dan cara termudah adalah banyak tidur. Itu aplikasi oranye dengan lambang tupai -dalam penglihatanku- yang bilang. Dan sekarang aku tak bisa tidur lebih lama setelah sepanjang minggu mengalami stres? Sepertinya aku akan tua lebih cepat.

Aku turun dari ranjang menuju dapur. Tidak ada Karin, tidak ada Sarapan. Dia benar-benar masih tidur. Apa aku harus membuat Sarapanku sendiri? Itu mungkin ide bagus. Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh dapur. Karin selalu menyediakan apa yang ku butuhkan. Dia terlalu memanjakanku.

Jadi, kita lihat apa yang bisa ku buat. Aku membuka kulkas dan kosong. Tidak ada apapun. Mengerikan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kulkas kosong. Apa Karin begitu sibuk dan kelelahan sampai tak sempat belanja? Oh aku adik yang manja dan buruk.

Aku masuk ke kamar Karin. Dia masih terlihat nyenyak. Setelah mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya aku bergegas mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Tak perlu mandi, ini hanya sebentar.

Minimarket hanya berjarak sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari rumahku. Dan aku tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belanja. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku tipe orang yang tak suka berlama-lama belanja? Lupakan. Aku sedang sial. Gerimis turun. Benar, sekarang sudah memasuki musim hujan (pake iklim daerah tropis). Meski ku bilang gerimis, aku pasti basah kuyub kalau memaksa jalan sampai rumah. Karna gerimisnya sepertinya mulai jadi hujan.

"Hufft karma belum mandi nih." Sesalku. Aku menoleh saat mendengar kekehan di sebelahku. Suara menyenangkan yang familiar. Dan benar familiar... Sasori senpai.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba tanya rumah? " Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Dia terkekeh geli dan membuatku merasa tak enak. "Kalau searah dengan rumahku kau bisa menumpang payungku."

"Kau tahu akan hujan?" Hujan mulai turun saat aku keluar dari minimarket. Dan aku tak melihatnya masuk minimarket. Berarti dia datang sebelum hujankan?

"Tentu saja, mendungnya terlalu kelihatan." O oh dia tertawa lagi dan membuatku sebal. Dia mengejekku yang tak menyadari mendung. Mungkin otakku pikir masih subuh. "Jadi di mana rumahmu?" Aku menyebutkan alamatku dengan malas-malasan.

"Ayo." Dia menarik tanganku dan berjalan pulang. Kami jalan bersisian. Hujannya makin lebat.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu belanja di tempat tadi." Ucapnya.

"Aku jarang melakukannya."

"Oh ya?" Aku meliriknya. Dia selalu terlihat menyenangkan. Seperti Naruto tapi berbeda. "Apa?" Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke dan Gaara karnamu. Mungkin... Mungkin Gaara mendekatimu bukan hanya karna ingin menyakiti Sasuke." Dia terkekeh lagi.

"Mereka gila." Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Sepertinya Sasori sangat suka tertawa. Aku iri. Dia terlihat bersinar dan menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **29 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

30 Desember 2017

23.59


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grak. Aku nyaris tersungkur saat jam istirahat Hinata tiba-tiba menarikku dan menyeretku keluar kelas. Kelewat cepat sampai aku terseok-seok mengikutinya. Dia sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil dan mengumpatnya. Aku menoleh, Sasuke mengikuti kami. Lagi-lagi aku nyaris terjatuh saat Hinata tiba-tiba berbelok di lorong. Kami masuk ke kelas entah berapa. Aku sama sekali tak sempat melihat papan di samping pintunya. Selain itu aku juga hanya berkeliaran di kelasku, kantin dan perpustakaan. Hinata mendorongku hingga pinggulku membentur meja. Dia menutup pintu kelas, tapi gerakannya terhenti dan mengamati sekeliling.

"Ngapain jam istirahat masih di kelas? Sana ke kantin." Bentak hinata pada beberapa gadis yang masih di kelas dan memperhatikan kami. Ha ha padahal dia justru membajak kelas orang lain.

"Dih dia pikir ini kelas siapa?" Gerutu seseorang. Yah aku tak mengenalnya.

"Apa? Tinggal keluar doang protes. Istirahat tuh buat pergi makan sana, kalo pingsan ngrepotin orang tau." Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Sendirinya istirahat malah buat nyeret anak orang.

Hinata menutup pintu lalu berbalik menatapku. Duh, apalagi sih salahku? semakin hari hidupku semakin merepotkan. Lain kali aku harus tanya pada Karin, apa kehidupan sekolahnya semerepotkan aku?

"Aku kan udah bilang jauhi Naruto, dan kau malah makan ramen dengannya? Memang sengaja ngajak aku ribut ya?" Bagus. Sekarang aku merasakan penderitaan nyata karna pria kuning keras kepala itu. Jadi apa sekarang yang harus ku jelaskan? Padahal lebih dari sekedar sering aku bilang ke dia kalau aku tidak tertarik pada pria itu. Sepertinya gadis ini bukan pendengar yang baik. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap salah di matanya.

"Heh jangan diam saja. Jawab." Ugh. Dia menyebalkan.

"Aku tak pernah mengajakmu ribut Hinata." Ucapku malas. Ewww ku rasa sekarang mentalku tidak seperti dulu. Aku memang gelisah dan tubuhku memanas. Tapi hanya itu. Nyatanya aku sama sekali tak memiliki ketakutan. Aku hanya malas meladeni hal seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak mau ribut jadi apa namanya? Apa? Kau suka Naruto? Karna dia selalu bilang mau mengantarmu pulang, kau jadi suka dia?" Telingaku sakit. Suara Hinata terlalu tinggi. Sekarang aku berharap Sasuke ada di sini. Hinata benar-benar aneh. Kenapa dia tak menyalahkan Naruto saja? Rasanya capek dituduh ini itu. Dia sama sekali tak memasukkan penjelasanku yang sudah-sudah kedalam kepalanya.

"Wah wah Hinata, kau menjajah kelasku?" Kami menoleh, Tayuya tersenyum sinis melihat kami. Mungkin tepatnya melihatku. "Apa dia mengganggu Narutomu?" Ish nada bicaranya membuatku panas dan jengkel. Memang kapan aku mengganggu Naruto? Yang ada dia yang menggangguku. Bahkan kalian menggangguku. Ku pikir akulah orang yang merasakan banyak terganggu.

"Jangan ikut campur dan jangan bicara padaku." Hinata terdengar jengkel. Apa dia tidak menyukai Tayuya juga? Atau dia hanya sedang jengkel padaku?

"Apa ini? Hey dia sudah mengganggu Sasuke dan Gaara-nii. Wajarkan aku membencinya. Dan sekarang dia mengganggu Narutomu, bukankah kita berada di pihak yang sama?" Ini semakin terdengar menakutkan. Apa aku jenis orang yang mudah dibenci?

"Jangan salah paham. Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku juga membencimu. Jangan bertingkah seolah kita dipihak yang sama." Apa aku harus bersyukur mendengar ucapan Hinata?

"Brengsek. Kau kira kau siapa?" Ku pikir tidak. Tayuya dengan ganas maju dan langsung menjambak Hinata.

"Aku orang yang bisa menginjakmu sialan!" Hinata balas menjambak Tayuya.

"Berhenti. Hinata. Tayuya... ya tuhan... " Aku berusaha memisahkan dua orang yang saling jambak dan cakar ini. Kenapa tak ada orang selain kami di kelas ini? "Awww!" Aku menjerit. Sialan. Aku ikut kena sasaran cakar mereka. Rambutku seperti akan tercabut paksa dari kepalaku saat Tayuya menjambakku.

Ini semakin Kacau. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari Tayuya dan Hinata yang masih saling jambak dan cakar dan umpat. Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang sialan di luar sana? Aku merasa remuk tapi belum ada yang memisahkan kami. Harusnya ku biarkan saja mereka kalau tahu begini.

"Hinata berhenti. Aawww. Tayuya ini sakit." Pekikku dengan suara serak hampir habis.

"Tutup mulutmu jalang!" Umpat Tayuya sembari tangan kanannya menjambak rambutku entah yang ke berapa kali.

"Kau yang harus tutup mulut baumu bitch!" Ucapan Hinata diakhiri pekikan dan umpatan heboh lainnya.

"Berhenti. Apa-apaan kalian?!" Kalian yang apa-apaan baru datang. Aku merasakan tangan seseorang melingkari perutku dan menarik tubuhku ke belakang. Gaara senpai memeluk Tayuya demi meredam amukan gadis itu. Sementara Neji memegangi Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas lega terlepas dari dua monster itu. Tayuya dan Hinata masih saling umpat. Ku rasa kejadian yang ku alami hanya beberapa menit, tapi penampilan kami sudah seperti habis perang. Baju dan rambut acak-acakan. Luka bekas cakaran di mana-mana.

"Berhentilah Tayuya. Kita ke ruang kesehatan." Gaara mennyeret Tayuya yang masih mengumpati Hinata. Dan aku mungkin. "Sasori tolong urus Sakura."

"Siap bos." Sasori melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan padaku. "Bajumu sobek." Ucapnya menjawab tatapan bertanyaku.

"Jangan membawaku ke ruang kesehatan Neji." Dengus Hinata. Benar. Membawa Hinata kesana hanya akan membuat ronde kedua terjadi.

"Aku tahu." Neji membawa Hinata entah ke mana. Yang jelas pria itu akan merawat sepupunya dengan baik.

"Jadi kau ingin ke mana?" Tanya Sasori senpai. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur dan tidak kembali ke sekolah. Sekarang aku terancam mendapat peringatan. Oh kemana Haruno Sakura si murid baik-baik? Ini menyebalkan.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja. Mungkin Hinata di sana. Tapi yah... kami kan memang sekelas."

"Baiklah. Pergilah ke kelasmu, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan mengambilkanmu obat. Kau terlihat normal setelah mengalami hal seperti itu." Aku melirik Sasori yang terkekeh kecil. Pria ini menganggap semua hal menyenangkan dan bisa ditertawakan.

"Menurutku sekarang aku sudah gila karna bisa bertingkah normal." Ya ya tertawalah. Dia memang selera humornya rendahan. Tak ada hal yang tak membuatnya tertawa. Kami berpisah di depan pintu kelas. Ramai. Menyebalkan. Memangnya mereka pikir sedang melihat drama musikal? Yang benar saja.

"Sakura." Sasuke dan kecemasannya menambah was wes wos di sekitarku. Oh aku akan mendapat uang banyak jika saja menjual karcis. Aku mengabaikan Sasuke. Aku butuh sampai di kelas dengan cepat. Dia mengekoriku. Dia terlihat lucu. Terserahlah.

Aku menghempaskan bokongku di kursi. Hinata sedang di sini. Dia mengomel dan memelototi tiap orang yang melihatnya. Yah baguslah. Kegarangannya itu membuat bubar penonton berisik di luar sana. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku ke meja. Bajuku robek di bagian bahu kanan. Karna kanan ini pasti ulah Hinata. Kepalaku masih berdenyut. Tayuya yang banyak menjambakku. Dan beberapa cakaran di wajah dan lengan bagian kiri. Tayuya memang monster. Tidak. Ku pikir semuanya monster. Kalau begini terus aku bisa hancur sebelum lulus. Bisakah aku lulus dengan baik? Sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Sakura." Ini Sasuke. Dia mengusap kepalaku, gerakan dan suaranya terasa sangat berhati-hati. Aku menegakkan punggungku. Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain memaksakan senyum sedikit.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku hancur. Sasuke memegang wajahku. Dia mengrenyit ngeri melihat luka cakaran di sana. Dia menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang dan mengernyit lagi melihat bajuku yang robek. "Aaaa Sasuke..." Aku terkejut Saat Sasuke menurunkan jaket Sasori dari tubuhku. Kali ini dia benar-benar mengernyit ngeri melihat betapa berantakannya penampilanku. Ini memalukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Aku memakai lagi jaket Sasori perlahan. Sesekali aku meringis menahan perih saat luka cakar di tubuhku tergesek. Apanya yang baik-baik saja?

"Kau memang gila, Hinata." Geram Sasuke masih memandangku.

"Apa? Kau bukan perempuan Sasuke, jadi jangan ikut campur." Umpatan Hinata membuat wajah Sasuke semakin mengeras. Tolonglah. Jangan ada drama action di sini. Apa sebenarnya yang didapatkan dari berkelahi selain babak belur? Ini sekolah bukan ring tinju bebas. Apa mereka sedang meniru Girls of the wild's?

"Sasuke. Aku lelah." Rengekku. Aku kehabisan tenaga untuk marah. Seperti aku bisa melakukannya saja. Berharap saja satu rengekanku itu manjur.

"Maaf." Manjur.

Sasori dan Kiba datang membawa kotak obat. Sasuke mengambil alih kotak milik Sasori dan mengusir pria itu yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan. Neji beberapa kali terkena bentakan Hinata karna menurut gadis itu tak benar cara mengobatinya. Tapi bentakan itu entah lenyap kemana dan tak pernah terdengar lagi saat Naruto mengambil alih tugas Neji. Itukah efek Naruto?

Sasuke mengobatiku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Aku bahkan merasa dia sedang mengobati seorang bayi yang terlalu rentan. Ini tidak buruk.

Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Aku yakin dia akan terkena omelan pelatih basketnya karna membolos. Tapi siapa peduli. Dia bersikeras saat aku tak meminta, bukankah bagus jika dibiarkan saja. Lagi pula menyenangkan sesekali Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang. Ini pertama kalinya. Ah benar. Sekolahku memiliki beberapa kegiatan ekstra kurikuler, tapi tak mewajibkan siswanya ikut. Hanya siapa yang memiliki minat saja. Dan Sasuke mengikuti klub basket.

"Terima kasih." Aku melepas helm dan memberikan padanya. Dia hanya membawa satu helm, jadi dia menyetir tanpa helm tadi. Sepertinya dia tak pernah punya rencana pulang bersama siapapun. Ini melegakan sekaligus mengecewakan. Naruto sudah berjuta kali merengek ingin mengantarku pulang. Bahkan beberapa kali pria itu menjemput dan mengantar pulang. Meski aku kena semprot Karin saat dia menjemputku. Jadi, benarkah pria ini menyukaiku?

"Istirahatlah. Badanmu pasti sakit semua." Aku menatapnya. Kata itu terdengar familiar. Dan benar. Senyum mengejeknya yang bilang padaku jika itu kata-kataku yang ditirunya. Aku cemberut.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu. Maaf, harusnya aku lebih cepat menemukanmu." Dia mengusap kepalaku. Merapikan rambutku. Dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Cukup lama hingga aku merasa kepalaku seperti akan meledak. Terlalu panas.

"Masuklah. Berjanjilah. Kau akan menjaga dirimu lebih baik." Dia mengetukkan dua jarinya di keningku. Janji seperti itu sulit ku lakukan. Aku meraba keningku, dia masih memamerkan senyumnya. Kau dan mereka yang membuatku selalu dalam bahaya.

"Aku pergi. Masuklah dan Istirahat." Aku memandangi punggungnya hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

Dia memang selalu manis. Tapi dia termasuk ke dalam alasan aku mengalami hari yang buruk. Tidak apa-apakah jika begini? Dia selalu membuatku memanas. Tapi apakah aku menyukainya? Aku selalu berdebar pada pria tampan. Bukan hanya dia. Aku berdebar pada Gaara, Naruto bahkan Sasori. Jadi apakah aku menyukainya? Atau aku hanya menyukainya sebanyak aku menyukai yang lainnya?

Insiden TayuyaHinata berefek cukup buruk bagiku. Badanku terasa hancur dan aku demam. Ino dan Hinata datang mengabari jika kejadian itu tidak sampai kepada para guru. Hinata yang membuat itu menjadi mungkin. Di tambah Gaara dan Sasuke ikut melakukan sesuatu entah apa hingga kejadian itu tak sampai ke telinga guru. Ini aneh. Aku semakin mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini. Terserahlah. Toh ini bagus untukku. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan Karin dengan hal seperti itu. Meski aku tak bisa lolos dengan mudah saat kakaku itu melihat kondisiku, tapi berhasil meyakinkannya jika ini masalahku. Hal biasa.

"Jam berapa kakakmu pulang?" Ino mengupas apel yang mereka bawa.

"Lima atau enam. Terkadang malam. Tak pasti. Dia terlalu sibuk." Jawabku malas. Aku masih mengantuk. Sekarang jam tiga sore. Mereka menggedor pintu layaknya penagih hutang. Membuat tidur siangku terganggu. Tapi syukurlah mereka datang saat Karin tidak di rumah. Kakakku itu tak akan ramah jika tahu Hinata di sini. Aku tak bilang Hinata yang mencakarku, tapi luka di wajah Hinata pasti mampu membuat Karin menarik kesimpulan.

"Kau terlalu manja. Luka sedikit membuatmu demam." Cibir Hinata. Aku menarik selimutku lebih tinggi hingga menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Aku memang dimanja." Hinata mendecak jengkel mendengar jawabanku.

"Lagakmu terlalu sombong." Ini tak akan berakhir jika aku terus menyahuti Hinata.

"Berhentilah ribut Hinata. Kau juga yang mengajakku kesini karna khawatir kan?" Benarkah apa kata Ino?

"Siapa yang khawatir? Aku hanya kasihan karna dia begitu ringkih sampai tak masuk sekolah."

"Ya ya ya jadi berhentilah ribut." Mungkin mereka berdua sedikit normal. Meski Ino masih mengoceh tentang kakak kelas entah siapa yang ditaksirnya. Padahal dia menyuruh Hinata berhenti ribut dan sekarang dia yang ribut ber kyaa kyaa tentang kakak kelas itu. Normalkah jika aku mulai terbiasa bahkan menyukai gadis-gadis dari kelasku yang tak normal ini? Mungkin sebenarnya akulah yang tak normal karna menyebut mereka tak normal. Terserahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **30 Desember 2017**

.

.

Up selanjutnya

31 Desember 2017

23.59


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari aku membolos. Ini membuat otakku sedikit istirahat dari kontaminasi kelas yang membuatku stres. Tidak juga. Ino dan Hinata datang setiap jam tiga dan pulang jam lima. Dua kali berada di rumahku cukup membuat mereka bisa bertingkah seolah di rumah sendiri. Ini bagus dan tak bagus. Lupakan.

Belakangan aku tahu jika kedatangan rutin dua gadis itu karna campur tangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagaimana tepatnya aku tak yakin, tapi jelas dua pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata suka rela menjengukku. Mungkin sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang didengar Hinata. Siapa peduli.

Gerimis lagi di pagi hari. Tidak deras, tapi cukup membuat pakaian basah dan rambut lepek. Aku berlari-lari kecil agar lebih cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Aku tak memiliki payung, hanya bergantung pada hoodie yang ku kenakan. Berharap saja tak terlalu basah mengingat halaman sekolah yang cukup luas, sangat luas.

Langkahku terhenti dan aku mendongak saat tak merasakan gerimis mengenaiku lagi. Seseorang memayungiku dengan jaketnya yang dibentangkan. Sasori senpai. Aku meliriknya penuh curiga. Hey banyak gadis yang berlarian selain aku. Tindakannya ini hanya akan membuat otakku menarik kesimpulan aneh dan terlalu percaya diri. Mengkhawatirkan.

"Jangan berhenti. Kita bisa basah kuyub." Ucapnya mengingatkan. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis dan melangkahkan kakiku lagi.

"Apa aku sedang menang undian?"

"Undian?" Suaranya jelas kebingungan.

"Terlalu mencurigakan kau memilih menyelamatkanku dari sekian banyak gadis yang menghindari hujan, senpai." Wah wah lihatlah kemampuan bicaraku sekarang, juga tingkat kecurigaanku, kesinisanku dan lainnya. Ini mulai terasa mengagumkan saat kau tertular sesuatu dari lingkunganmu. Dalam kasusku, kemampuan bicara. Karna sebenarnya dari awal otakku memang memiliki banyak kosa kata berbahaya.

"Aku hanya memilih menyelamatkan tetanggaku. Orang akan salah paham jika mendengar ucapanmu." Sasori terkekeh. Entah kenapa mendengar tawanya selalu terasa menyenangkan. "Sepertinya akan ada hal yang merepotkan." Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang ditatap Sasori. Gaara senpai dan Sasuke di sana.

"Huffft. Bisakah kau menjadi ksatria berkuda putihku senpai?" Keluhku. Dua orang itu entah kenapa tidak pernah lelah menggangguku. Ini sudah nyaris tiga bulan sejak Gaara senpai mengklaim aku sebagai pacarnya. Sebenarnya apa motivasi mereka berdua melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini?

"Oh jadi siapa pangeran berkuda putihnya?" Ishh baru saja aku mengatakan tawanya terdengar menyenangkan sekarang aku harus meralatnya. Tawanya jelas ejekan.

"Lupakan." Kami sampai di teras gedung tempat Sasuke dan Gaara menunggu.

"Pagi Sakura. Dan kau, kenapa bisa bertingkah dengan pacarku?" Gaara melingkarkan lengannya pinggangku bahkan sebelum sempat aku menarik nafas.

"Dia tetanggaku yang berharga." Aku mengernyit mendengar lelucon konyol Sasori.

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari Sakura? Aku kesal melihatnya." Ketus Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara. Aku memutar bola mataku. Tiga bulan mengalami hal ini ternyata mampu membuatku merasa biasa. Sepertinya aku melepaskan predikat pemilik hidup damai dan membosankan. Atau tidak?

"Kau harus cepat menentukan, Sakura. Atau ini akan semakin sulit." Canda Sasori sembari melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Menentukan apanya. Semua juga tahu jika Sakura itu pacarku." Ha ha benar. Gaara dengan keras kepala kembali melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Pacar apanya? Itu hanya pemaksaan." Dan Sasuke juga dengan keras kepala menepis tangan Gaara. Oh jangan lagi. Mata mereka sudah mulai memicing. Aku tak suka bagian selanjutnya.

"Pagi Sakura-chan." Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan akhiran chan." Ketus Sasuke. Yah haluannya berubah.

"Teme. Ini masih pagi untuk marah-marah." Gerutu Naruto.

Entah apalagi yang mereka debatkan, aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karna Gaara senpai menarikku dan membawaku menuju kelas. Masalah terselesaikan hari ini. Tidak terlalu buruk. Sepertinya di belakang juga Sasuke mengikuti kami. Dia tak berhenti mengumpat disela-sela ocehan Naruto. Kehidupan yang bagus kan? Dipenuhi pria-pria tampan nan berisik. Apa sekarang aku bisa mensyukurinya?

"Hey pacarku. Jangan lupa besok jam sembilan aku menjemputmu." Hah? Ku pikir itu panggilan ajaib yang bisa menciptakan bisik-bisik di sekitarku. Kami sekarang berada tepat di pintu kelasku.

"Lupa? Besok?" Aku tak pernah ingat membahas apa tentang besok dengan senpai satu ini.

"Kencan. Sampai besok." Tak ada senyum. Tak ada nada manis. Mengagumkan. Itukah caranya mengajak seorang gadis berkencan? Tunggu, apa aku mengakuinya sebagai pacarku?

"Jangan pernah memikirkan si brengsek itu." Aku tersentak saat bisikan Sasuke tepat di telingaku. Dia menarik tanganku membawaku masuk ke kelas. Satu hal lagi, apa sekarang kemana-mana aku butuh penunjuk jalan? Pagi ini sudah tiga orang yang melakukannya, tidak tepat tapi mereka melakukannya.

Ulangan. Tidak sulit, tapi tidak juga mudah. Aku hanya yakin sebagian, sebagian lainnya samar-samar. Aku menopang dagu. Sebulan lagi ujian, tidak terasa hampir setengah tahun aku berada di sekolah ini. Di kelas ini. Setengah tahun aku menjadi bagian dari tiap kegilaan ini. Tapi sepertinya aku tak keberatan, apalagi menyesal. Aku akui atau tidak, kelas ini, sekolah ini, adalah sesuatu bagiku.

Lagi. Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Ku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata, mereka terlihat lebih baik. Maksudku Hinata memang seperti biasanya, menempel pada pria pirang itu. Yang berbeda Naruto, dia terlihat lebih bisa menerima. Dia bersikap sedikit lebih baik pada gadis itu. Syukurlah. Dan pria pirang itu tak pernah ribut mengajakku pulang bersama lagi. Mungkin ini hal bagus. Aku tak yakin, tapi ku rasa aku bisa ikut senang untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn. Maaf tak bisa membawamu jalan-jalan. Gai sensei akan mencincangku. Minggu depan kami ada pertandingan persahabatan." Yeah aku paham betapa semangatnya Gai sensei.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Sebentar lagi ujian."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku masih bisa memberi contekan untukmu." Aku tertawa hambar. Dia sedang menghinaku. "Jangan tersinggung." Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberinya senyum simpul. Ku rasa senyumku cukup manis. Tingkat percaya diriku memang parah. Memalukan.

"Cepatlah pergi. Sebelum Gai sensei benar-benar mencincangmu."

"Hn." Sasuke memakai helmnya lalu menarik kepalaku. Mencium puncak kepalaku lalu pergi.

Hoh. Aku menghembuskan nafas panas yang menyesakkan jantungku. Ku rasa ini sedikit berlebihan. Atau memang berlebihan. Perlakuan Sasuke padaku seperti pada pacarnya. Ku rasa. Tapi kami tidak pacaran. Aku tak pernah mendengarnya mengucapkan 'i love you'. Yah apapun. Aku merasa hubunganku dengan beberapa pria terasa berlebihan.

Aku menatap lemariku. Uhhh. Hari ini Gaara senpai bilang akan menjemputku untuk kencan. Tapi benarkah? Apa sebaiknya aku berdandan sedikit? Atau tidak? Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria merah itu, kenapa repot-repot mengajakku kencan. Jelas Sasuke tak akan melihat hal ini, berbeda dengan segala perlakuannya di sekolah yang pasti dilihat pria raven itu. Maksudku, dia mendekatiku karna ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

Aku menyerah. Ada suara motor di depan, dan sepertinya Karin yang membukakan pintu. Aku harus cepat berpakaian dan turun sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit. Benar. Karin bersidekap menatap Gaara yang berdiri tenang. Apa perang dingin sedang dilancarkan? Ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Nee-san, bisakah kita bicara di dalam sebentar?" Bujukku. Aku khawatir Gaara akan tersinggung dengan percakapan kami. Karin dan aku memiliki kosa kata yang buruk.

"Tak ada alasan menjaga perasaannya. Dia hanya seorang pemaksa, kau ingat?" Kekeraskepalaan Karin memang tak terkalahkan.

"Nee-san..."

"Dan kalian akan berkencan? Saki jangan membuatku gila. Kemarin pria kuning berisik, lalu pria Uchiha itu dan sekarang pria merah? Woah hidupmu penuh warna Saki dan sepertinya kau memang hobby membuat dirimu dalam bahaya." Omel Karin. Di depan Gaara yang mengangkat alisnya. Dan aku malu. Oke. Kencan ini rencana sepihak Gaara, tapi bukan berarti aku tertekan melakukannya. Aku selalu memiliki pilihan menolak, terutama dengan adanya Karin. Hanya saja itu membuatku merasa tak enak. Apa aku terlalu baik? Tidak. Aku hanya merasa senang ada seseorang yang mengajakku kencan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak senang saat ada senpai tampan dan populer yang mengajakmu kencan?

"Bahaya?" Tanya Gaara. Jelas ada nada geli dalam suaranya. Uhhh situasi macam apa ini sebenarnya? "Aku hanya akan membawanya jalan-jalan. Aku bisa menjamin dia akan pulang dengan selamat." Dan Karin mengerang jengkel mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kau..."

"Nee-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mohon." Rengekku memotong apapun yang ingin diucapakan Karin. Berdebat lama di pintu terasa memalukan. Mengertilah Karin. Mungkin otakku salah, tapi kali ini aku hanya merasa tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Gaara. Toh dia sudah datang. Lagi pula seingatku dalam enam bulan Karin hanya dua kali mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan aku tak bisa jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa tujuan.

"Baiklah." Karin menghela nafas kalah setelah adu tatap selama satu menit denganku. Dia menghela nafas. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku. "Kau hanya akan bernasib buruk jika terjadi sesuatu pada Saki."

"Aku tahu. Kami pergi." Gaara menarik tanganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Karin memijit pelipisnya. Gerutuannya tentang sopan santun samar masih bisa ku dengar. Maaf Karin, sudah membuatmu stres. Hormon remaja memang sulit dikendalikan dan mengerikan.

Gaara memarkir mobilnya. Kami di taman kota. Padahal ku pikir dia akan membawaku ke taman bermain atau pusat perbelanjaan. Kami membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman di minimarket yang ada di samping taman. Setelah itu baru memasuki area taman.

"Kemarikan belanjaannya." Meski bingung aku menyerahkan kantong belanjaan padanya. "Lalu tanganmu." Hah? Tangan? Sebelum aku merespon apapun dia menautkan tangan kami. Jadi belanjaan di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tanganku. Kami berjalan santai mencari bangku yang kosong. Aku menggigit bibirku gugup. Tak ada kata-kata lembut seperti Sasuke. Tak ada cengiran ceria seperti Naruto. Tak ada tawa menyenangkan seperti Sasori. Tapi senpai satu ini tetap membuatku gugup setengah mati. Aku meliriknya dengan ekor mataku. Wajahnya masih datar dengan mata pandanya. Aku tidak yakin, tapi harusnya dia tahu tanganku sedikit bergetar dan berkeringat karena gugup. Aku gugup setengah mati. Jantungku terasa mau meledak.

"Kau ingin duduk di mana?" Pertanyaannya membuatku tersentak. Sadarlah Sakura, dia hanya bertanya, kenapa kau berlebihan.

"Uhm... terserah saja." Suaraku tak normal. Jantungku tak normal. kepalaku tak normal. Aku tak percaya Gaara masih bisa berwajah datar. Apa dia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun? Ini membuatku tersinggung. Aku seorang gadis, seharusnya dia merasakan sedikit gugup dalam kondisi ini.

"Mau ke atas?" Aku mendongak menatap tribun -aku tak tahu pasti namanya, pokoknya bangunan di taman yang besar dan mirip panggung. Katanya beberapa band terkenal pernah menjadikan ini panggung konsernya- dan merasa itu bukan ide buruk.

"Hn." Mungkin di sana suhu tubuhku bisa mendingin karna angin yang cukup kuat.

Kami naik dan memilih duduk di dekat tiang tengah. Anginnya memang kuat dan nyaman. Libur akhir pekan membuat tempat ini cukup ramai. kalau malam pemandangannya lebih cantik karna penuh lampu hias warna warni. Tapi Karin tak akan mengijinkanku keluar malam tanpanya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Gaara. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku lebih suka saat malam. Semuanya terlihat cantik. Terutama jajaran pohon di sana." Aku menunjuk barisan pohon besar di ujung taman. "Seperti pohon ajaib penuh kunang-kunang."

"Mau pulang lebih malam?" Aku terkekeh. Dia terdengar perhatian. Tapi wajahnya masih datar. Dia seperti Sasuke, tapi lebih parah.

"Karin akan membunuhmu, senpai."

"Kau akan melindungiku." Woah woah dia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi itu membuatku tertawa. Aku berusaha meredakan tawaku dan menerima bungkus keripik yang sudah dibukakan olehnya.

"Bisakah senpai tersenyum? Bukankah kita sedang bersenang-senang?" Mulutku berucap bahkan tanpa melalui penyaringan oleh otakku. Tapi ku rasa aku jujur, aku penasaran dengan bentuk senyumnya. Apa lebih menawan dari Sasuke? Tunggu, kenapa aku membandingkannya dengan Sasuke. Aku menggetok kepalaku berusaha sadar.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saat kau bisa membuatku melakukannya." Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan luar biasa. Helaian merahnya bergoyang tersapu angin. Dia condong ke belakang dengan menahan beban tubuhnya di kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat memukau. Tapi bukan untukku, terasa dia hanya dia.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan. Ke area taman. Ke orang-orang yang bersantai dibeberapa bangku. Ke anak-anak yang berkejaran. Ke jajaran lampu-lampu menjulang yang masih padam. Ke jajaran pohon dan tanaman pagar dan bebungaan dan deretan pohon palem dan para penjajak makanan ringan di luar taman. Aku merasa damai. Seperti kembali ke diriku. Setengah tahun berada di kota ini sungguh luar biasa dan asing.

Aku mengikuti Gaara. Menumpu beban tubuhku pada kedua tanganku dan condong ke belakang. Anginnya terasa menyenangkan memainkan helai rambutku yang panjang. Mungkin menyentuh lantai yang ku duduki. Apa sudah waktunya aku potong rambut?

Nafasku tercekat. Irama jantungku terlalu cepat tiba-tiba dan terasa menyakitkan. Aku merasakannya. Sesuatu menyentuh bibirku. Deru nafas mengenai wajahku. Aku membuka mataku, Gaara menciumku. Aku mau mati. Bukan, maksudku tubuhku terasa... aku mau mati. Sebelah tanganku bermaksud mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi tangannya menyusup ke tengkukku dan menahanku. Dia terpejam. Sebelah tanganku yang menahan bobot kami bergetar. Aku bisa jatuh.

Gaara menggerakkan bibirnya bersamaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik tubuhku merapat padanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ini terasa lembut dan... sejujurnya menakjubkan. Detak jantungku dan suhu tubuhku meningkat. Kepalaku pusing. Dia melumat dan menjilati bibirku. Aku butuh bernafas dan membuka mulutku. Dan itu justru membuatku semakin sesak nafas karna Gaara memasukkan lidahnya. Dia melakukan banyak hal di dalam mulutku. Tuhan. Aku seperti akan pingsan. Ini yang pertama untukku, dan sensasinya terlalu memusingkan hingga aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ini seperti saat Sasuke... kenapa aku mengingatnya? Kenapa wajah Sasuke muncul di saat ada seorang pria sedang menciumku dengan menakjubkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **31 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

1 Januari 2018

23.59


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak bisa menghentikan kakiku yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Wajahku masih panas, detak jantungku masih jauh dari normal. Aku melirik Gaara senpai yang membelikanku es krim -ada penjual keliling yang lewat di bawah- padahal makanan masih bertumpuk di sampingku. Oh tuhan bahkan aku sudah kenyang tanpa memakan apapun. Aku tak berselera. Rasa Gaara senpai di bibirku masih terlalu jelas. Ini vulgar, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

"Ini." Gaara senpai menyodorkan ice krim cup padaku. Yah maklumilah pedagang keliling yang hanya membawa jenis es krim murah meriah.

"Senpai tidak makan?" Aku menatap tiga cup es krim di tanganku. Ini semua buatku? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau kelihatan kepanasan. Ku pikir satu tak akan cukup mendinginkan suhu tubuhmu." Dia mengucapkan itu sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan menyebalkan. Memangnya siapa yang membuatku kepanasan? Lagipula kata-katanya sangat tak sopan. Harusnya dia bisa memasang ekspresi jahil agar aku menganggapnya lelucon. Datar. Datar. Datar. Ekspresi datar sialan. Bahkan untuk tersinggungpun aku kesulitan.

"Jangan menggerutu pacarku." Ya ya aku menggerutu karnamu. Aku menyuapkan es krim ke mulutku sambil melirik sinis ke arahnya. Dia mengacak pelan rambutku, tapi ekspresinya masih datar. Sialan.

"Bukankah ini sia-sia?" Gaara senpai menarik tangannya menjauh dari kepalaku. "Maksudku, senpai mendekatiku untuk menyakiti Sasuke 'kan? Dia tidak lihat ini, jadi apa tidak sia-sia?" Terserahlah. Semenyeramkan apapun kesan pertamaku tentangnya faktanya aku merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di sisiku. Itu membuat rasa takut dan seganku nyaris hilang.

Aku melirik Gaara senpai. Dia terdiam, pandangannya teralih dariku. Apa aku salah bicara? Aku hanya bertanya. Jika dia tidak suka hanya katakan saja. Matanya menerawang lebih jauh dari perkiraanku, menembus jajaran terujung pepohonan. Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan senpai satu ini?

"Tentu saja tidak sia-sia." Dia menoleh dan menatapku. "Setidaknya kau jadi memiliki pengalaman bagus." Tentu saja. Pengalaman yang sangat bagus. Tapi bisakah dia mengucapkan itu dengan di iringi seringaian, senyum konyol atau senyum lembut atau apapun asalkan tidak wajah datarnya? Aku jadi merasa apa yang dilakukannya hanya seperti kewajiban. Tanpa emosi. Mungkinkah aku separah itu sampai tak mampu membuatnya berdebar sedikitpun? Ini sangat melukai harga diriku.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?" Aku melengos. Wajah tampannya tidak membuatku tertarik memandanginya lagi.

"Entahlah."

Kami tak terlalu banyak bicara setelah itu. Hanya sebatas pertanyaan dan jawaban sederhana. Dia mengantarku pulang pukul dua belas lewat. Ini bagus setidaknya Karin tidak mengomel karna terlalu lama pergi. Dan aku sedang tak ingin mendengarkan apapun. Otakku tak mau membiarkan pria merah dengan mata panda itu pergi dari kepalaku. Banyak pertanyaan yang mengelilingi wajahnya di dalam benakku. Benarkah dia mendekatiku karna ingin menyakiti Sasuke? Kenapa dia hanya berekspresi datar? Yang paling parah, apa aku tak memiliki pengaruh apapun padanya? Ini melenceng. Apa sebenarnya yang ku harapkan?

Keesokkan harinya masih seperti biasa. Maksudku segala jenis adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Gaara senpai. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan aku alasan mereka melakukan itu, tapi karna mereka saling suka atau mungkin saling tertarik, dalam konteks normal. Oh ya memangnya apa yang normal jika berhubungan dengan mereka?

"Uhh sebenarnya seperti apa bentuk otak para pencipta rumus ini?" Keluhku. Selain matematika, fisika memiliki rumus yang lumayan menyebalkan. Aku ingin memiliki otak yang bersahabat dengan rumus. Jam istirahat saat tak lapar atau ada kepentingan selalu aku gunakan mengulang pelajaran. Aku tak jenius, jadi butuh usaha lebih keras dari para jenius.

"Kau banyak mengeluh hari ini." Sasuke menarik bukuku dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa gelisah." Sebenarnya aku mulai merasakan tanda-tanda tak wajar dari perutku. Ini membuatku jengkel.

"Gelisah? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Aku sudah terbiasa merasa terganggu. Tapi tidak dengan perutku. Sialan. Sakit ini semakin terasa dan familiar. Dan sialan. Siklus bulananku sepertinya tiba.

"Uhh kenapa di waktu dan tempat yang tak tepat sih." gerutuku jengkel. Siklusku memang kacau. Aku bahkan selalu salah dalam menghapal kedatangannya. Jika datang sekarang berarti kesialan bagiku. Pertama, perutku akan lebih sakit mulai dari sekarang. Kedua, Banjir. Maksudku banjir benar-benar banjir. Itu ku alami di hari pertama, kedua dan ketiga. Biasanya aku butuh tiga sampai empat kali ganti pembalut di siang hari. Ya memang parah. Aku mengakuinya. Juga merepotkan. Dan aku tanpa persiapan. Ketiga, bel pulang masih empat jam lagi baru berbunyi. Skenario yang sangat bagus untuk menyiksaku.

"Apanya?" Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Perutku semakin sakit, aku meremas perutku demi menahan sakitnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jika tetap di sini aku tak akan tahu apa yang bisa ku alami dengan cairan merah yang mulai menyebar di rokku beberapa saat lagi. Aku mulai merasakan ancamannya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membolos dan bersembunyi di toilet. Dan menghubungi Karin agar melakukan sesuatu. Ku rasa itu satu-satunya pilihanku.

"Sakura kau pucat. Kau sakit?" Benar. Aku merasakan suhu tubuhku mendingin dan keringat dingin bermunculan. Tapi aku mengabaikan Sasuke lagi. Aku dengan terburu-buru memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas lalu pergi menuju toilet.

"Sakura. Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke masih mengikutiku yang setengah berlari. Bel masuk berbunyi. Sial. Harusnya pria itu kembali ke kelas, bukanya mengikutiku seperti ini.

Aku terduduk setelah menutup pintu toilet. Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Sangat menyiksa dan menyebalkan. O oh bencana datang. Aku merasakan alirannya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Para kain tipis ini tak akan bertahan lama.

"Sakura. Kau kenapa? Sakura jawablah." Sasuke. Apa aku harus bersyukur dengan keberadaannya? Mungkin dia bisa menolongku. Uhhh sakitnya semakin menjadi, Aku butuh obat... Sialan. Kenapa aku tak ke ruang kesehata?

"Sakura. Jangan membuatku takut." Suara Sasuke terdengar frustasi. Tapi aku lebih frustasi lagi merasakan selakanganku semakin basah. Dengan takut-takut aku bangun dan melihat bagian bawahku. Selamat. _Bagaimanapun caranya kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan noda di rokmu yang semakin melebar Sakura._ Aku gemetaran. Ternyata aku tak banyak berubah, masih gampang panik.

"Sakura. Jawab aku. Atau aku dobrak." Aku menatap pintu. Ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan aku di luar. Tapi dia pria. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padanya?

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke jelas terdengar tak Sabar.

"Sasu..." Ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Oh tuhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menggigit bibirku ragu. Benarkah ini tak apa-apa?

"Bisakah kau menolongku?" oh tuhan. Sungguh. Benarkah boleh begini? Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain.

"Katakan."

"Uhm mintakan pembalut di... ah bagaimana ini?" Aku panik. Meski ada pembalut tapi cairan ini sudah merembes kemana-mana. Ya tuhan. Aku ingin menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat menstruasi di sekolah. Aku mau mati. Kenapa selalu ada hal tak menyenangkan menimpaku sih.

Brak. Aku ternganga melihat Sasuke akhirnya membuka paksa pintu toilet. Aku mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia mengamatiku. Bagaimana ini? Cairan merah sialan ini semakin banyak dan mengkhawatirkan. Aku merasa dia mulai membuat jejak aliran di kakiku. Sangat menjijikkan.

"Ya tuhan Sakura. Kau berdarah." Sasuke terdengar panik.

"Jangan mendekat. Ku mohon. Ini memalukan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku mencegahnya mendekatiku.

"Sakura. Kau berdarah. Apanya yang memalukan? Kita harus ke ruang kesehatan." Aku ingin menangis. Ini sungguh memalukan. Aku pasti terlihat sangat jorok dan menjijikkan. Tapi ini bukan mauku. memiliki menstruasi dengan cairan sebanyak ini bukan kemauanku. Aku selalu kerepotan mengurus hal ini tiap bulannya agar aku tetap bersih dan nyaman. Dan sekarang Sasuke melihatku di kondisi paling menjijikkan. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Tidak. Kenapa aku selalu sial?

"Sakura. Aku bisa mati karna cemas. Darahmu banyak sekali, kau bisa mati." Sasuke menarik tanganku. Tapi itu justru membuatku makin ingin menangis. Tidak. Aku sudah menangis. "Hey apa sesakit itu? Jangan menangis. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Dengan panik Sasuke berusaha merangkul tubuhku dan membimbingku jalan.

"Bodoh. Hiks." Aku menggeliat melepaskan diri darinya. "Aku jorok Sasuke. Menjauhlah. Hiks." Aku mengusap wajahku yang basah karna air mata dengan jengkel karna tampang bingung Sasuke.. "Aku mens Sasuke." Jeritku jengkel.

"Mens?" Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung. "Uhhh..." Dia menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Bagus. Sekarang aku terlihat menjijikkan. Bagian paling menyebalkannya aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku dan rembesan di bagian bawahku. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Dia bertanya. Aku mengusap air mataku lagi meski sia-sia karna yang baru terus mengalir. "Katakan Sakura, Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Dia tidak jijik? Kenapa wajahnya justru bingung bercampur cemas? "Abaikan apapun yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Aku hanya bingung. Sungguh." Benar. Aku tak punya pilihan saat ini.

"Aku mau pulang." Dia memperhatikanku.

"Tunggu di sini." Dia pergi. Apa aku harus lega? Sasuke tak memandangku aneh. Mungkin memang dia hanya bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang dengan tasnya. Dia bilang sudah mengurus izin pulang kami. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan tisu dan mengelap darah yang mengalir di sela kakiku. Ini memalukan. Aku sudah bilang padanya agar aku saja yang melakukannya, tapi dia keras kepala. Aku nyaris menangis lagi menahan malu jika saja dia tak selalu tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan 'tak apa-apa'. Entah kenapa aku bersyukur ini Sasuke bukan Gaara. Setelah itu dia mengikat jaketnya di pinggangku menutupi rokku dan membawaku ke parkiran.

Sesampainya di rumahku lagi-lagi aku meringis ngeri melihat bulatan besar basah di jok motornya. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal memalukan ini? Aku ingin mati. Tapi anehnya Sasuke terlihat tenang dan tak terganggu. Ah dia menjaga perasaanku? Dia memang selalu baik. Tapi aku tak menyangka jika dia sebaik ini.

Aku memaksa Sasuke membersihkan jok motornya di rumahku. Maksudku aku bisa mencucinya setelah aku membersihkan diriku. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku membersihkan diri. Dan untunglah persediaan pembalutku masih ada. Dan terima kasih pada obat pereda sakitku. Aku bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang ternyata sudah selesai membersihkan motornya. Dia mencuci motornya, bukan hanya joknya.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan itu. Harusnya biar aku saja." Ujarku tak enak.

"Ini bukan hal besar." Sasuke mencuci tangannya dan menghampiriku. "Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu." Dia mengacak pelan rambutku. Senyumnya masih semenawan sebelumnya.

Aku mengajaknya masuk ke rumah. Setidaknya aku harus memberinya sesuatu karna kebaikannya hari ini 'kan? Benar. Ku pikir membuatkannya makan siang tak ada salahnya. Dan salah. Masakanku payah dan parah. Akhirnya justru dia yang masak untuk makan siang kami. Ini membuatku semakin malu. Sebenarnya apa yang aku bisa sih?

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Gai sensei menungguku." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat jam tangannya. Aku mengekorinya keluar dari rumah. Aku merasa ini salah. Tepatnya ada yang salah, ada sesuatu yang harusnya ku lakukan. Aku menungguinya yang memakai helm.

"Kembalilah ke dalam rumah. Aku tahu sedari tadi kau menahan Sakitmu." Sasuke mengusap pipiku. Dia masih selembut biasanya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan, tapi ragu.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hn. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tahu." Bukan itu. Maksudku yang sangat ingin ku lakukan. Sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran. "Istirahatlah. Agar kau bisa melihatku bertanding." Sasuke mengusap kepalaku. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajahku, dia mengecup dahiku. Menakjubkan. Sensasi yang ku rasakan mengalihkanku dari rasa sakit. "Aku pergi." Aku memegangi baju Sasuke yang menaiki motornya. Uuh tuhan. Aku sangat ingin menciumnya. Tanpa sadar aku ingin merasakan jika Sasuke yang menciumku. Apakah semenakjubkan Gaara senpai? Atau lebih menakjubkan? Pertanyaan sejenis itu terus berputar di kepalaku sejak Gaara menciumku. Aku seperti gadis murahan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapku. Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya akan menambah daftar panjang adegan mempermalukan diri sendiri jika mengatakan isi kepalaku. Ini beresiko. Bagaimana jika Sasuke jadi memandangku murahan? Ah benar. Selama ini aku tak bisa benar-benar marah pada para pria disekitarku. Apakah itu berarti aku sudah bertingkah murahan? Bukannya aku tak sadar dengan julukan yang sejenis itu. Aku hanya mengabaikan rumor di sekolah seperti saran Karin.

"Tidak. Pergilah." Ucapku lesu sembari melepaskan peganganku pada baju Sasuke. Aku mulai serakah. Aku harus menghentikan diriku sebelum terbakar habis karna keserakahanku.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Sasuke meraih wajahku. Mencium sudut bibirku dan pergi.

Aku terpaku meraba tempat yang diciumnya. Tuhan. Ini sangat menyenangkan dan terasa seperti candu. Aku harus memperbaiki hidupku. Tak boleh seperti ini. Yang benar hanya boleh ada satu pria yang menyentuhku. Dan sekarang aku tahu siapa yang ku inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **1 Januari 2018**

.

.

Up selanjutnya

2 Januari 2018

23.59


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke semakin sibuk meski dia masih menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untukku. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolak Gaara senpai yang selalu mengantarku pulang. Lebih tepatnya dia selalu melakukan apapun tanpa peduli pendapatku. Situasi ini semakin membebaniku.

Hari ini tim Sasuke akan bertanding. Aku membuka lemari meraih jaketnya yang dipinjamkan padaku beberapa hari lalu. Oh sepertinya ada satu lagi, ini jaket Sasori. Kenapa aku bisa lupa mengembalikannya? Ini bukan seperti aku ingin mengoleksi jaket para pria. Hanya saja Sasori tak pernah membahasnya tiap kali kami bertemu, dan aku lupa. Apa sekalian ku bawa?

Jam pelajaran terakhir dikosongkan karna pertandingan yang akan dilakukan. Aku melihat keluar jendela, rombongan Amegakure sudah datang. Banyak yang turun untuk melihat secara jelas para anggotanya. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tampan sangat manjur menarik perhatian para siswi.

"Norak sekali. Kalau hanya karna tampan, bukankah sekolah kita juga memiliki banyak pria tampan?" Aku melirik Ino yang menarik kursi dan duduk di samping jendela. Sepertinya hanya kami yang tersisa di kelas. Hinata membuntuti Naruto yang bilang akan menjadi supporter nomer satu tim Sasuke. Yah memiliki suporter bersemangat seperti Naruto memang hal baguskan?

"Mungkin yang tak biasa dilihat terasa luar biasa." Ku rasa memang begitu. Aku yakin siswi Amegakure pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika tim Sasuke datang ke sekolah mereka.

"Haaah. Mereka kurang bersyukur." Begitukah? "Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini rumor tentangmu semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa teman sekelas bahkan mempercayainya." Ino menopang dagunya seraya menatap ke bawah. Tepatnya pada dua tim yang saling berjabat tangan.

"Samar-samar aku mendengarnya." Ino mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Jelas dia sedang menerka isi kepalaku. Tapi tidak. Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Ino. Gadis ini selalu baik padaku. Meski terkadang rasa penasarannya menggangguku.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlalu ambigu. Semakin kau membiarkan situasimu seperti ini. Semakin sulit kau menghilangkan pandangan buruk orang lain padamu. Menurutku kau masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang karna campur tangan para pria itu. sekolah itu lebih menyeramkan dari yang kau duga." Aku tahu. Bodoh jika aku tak sadar tentang ini. Tapi apa, aku bahkan tak bisa menata hidupku seperti yang ku mau. Aku kesulitan menyelesaikan benang kusut di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa aku meyakinkan orang lain aku tak buruk sementara aku merasa diriku buruk. Aku kesulitan menegaskan apa yang ku inginkan.

"Ku pikir aku hanya harus mengabaikannya." Aku tersenyum pada Ino. Benar, hanya mengabaikan yang aku bisa lakukan. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama mereka hanya berbisik di belakangku. Tapi aku mulai tak yakin sampai kapan aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Saki..."

"Mau menemaniku ke kelas tiga sains? Aku harus mengembalikan jaket Sasori." Aku menarik keluar jaket Sasori dari dalam tasku. Jika ditunda mungkin saja aku akan lupa lagi.

"Baiklah."

Kami menuju kelas tiga Sains dua. Sepanjang koridor kelas tiga banyak mata memelototi kami. Ini tak bagus. Bahkan Ino menggerutu menyesal masuk ke daerah kekuasaan para senior ini. Akupun menyesal sebenarnya, tapi berbalikpun tak akan menjadi pilihan bagus.

Kami sampai di Sains dua. Aku sedikit lega, setidaknya ada orang yang ku kenal di kelas ini. Aku melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas, kosong. Maksudku hanya ada beberapa siswi di dalamnya. Ini semakin mengkhawatirkan. Aku pernah berpikir sekolahku berisi monsterkan? Nah pemikiran itu semakin menjadi-jadi seiring banyaknya tatapan aneh dan bisikan di sekitar kami. Ino mulai gelisah.

"Saki, ku rasa sebaiknya kita pergi." Ucap Ino dengan gugup. Tentu aku sadar, segarang-garangnya Ino di daerah kelas satu. Tetap akan merasa khawatir jika memasuki wilayah kelas tiga. Ini wilayah senior.

"Ya." Kami berbalik.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika saat ini ada Hinata." Aku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Ino. Langkah kami terhenti saat ada beberapa gadis yang menghalangi jalan kami. Perasaanku tak enak.

"Wah wah apa kalian sudah akan pergi? Jarang-jarang anak kelas satu kemari. Mau main-main sama kami dulu?" Oh tidak. Aku merasakan bahaya pada kata 'main-main'.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi. Pertandingannya sebentar lagi dimulai." Ucap Ino menarik lenganku agar cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hei bukankah itu tak sopan?"

"Aww." Err kenapa harus memilih rambutku sih? Kan bisa senior ini menarik tanganku saja. "Tolong lepas." Memprovokasi di sini tak akan bagus. Aku memegangi rambutku agar tak terlalu sakit. Kenapa nasib rambutku selalu sial?

"Kami tak berniat mencari ribut di sini. Jadi tolong lepaskan." Aku yakin Ino setengah mati menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang.

"Bukannya kalian dulu yang bertindak tak sopan?" Jelas itu ejekan. Duh tak bisakah tradisi saling jambak diganti dengan duduk musyawarah?

"Sakura?" Suara ini. Tuhan terima kasih telah mengirimkan ksatria berkuda putihku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tak ada. Kami hanya bicara." Ucap senior sembari melepas tangannya dari rambutku dengan jengkel.

"Sasori senpai, aku mencarimu." Aku bergegas menggeret Ino mendekati Sasori. Dia penyelamatku saat ini.

"Aku?"

"Hn. Untuk mengembalikan jaketmu." Aku menyodorkan jaket yang sedari tadi ku pegang. Dia mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih. Kami lolos dari maut." Ucapku nyaris berbisik yang membuatnya terkekeh hingga menutup mulutnya.

"Kalian terlalu nekad." Ujarnya geli.

"Salahkan gadis ini." Sungut Ino membuatku meringis merasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi Sasori terkekeh.

"Ayo para gadis. Aku akan mengawal kalian keluar dari sarang monster." Ucap Sasori setengah berbisik membuat kami berdua tersenyum geli.

Sasori mengantar kami setelah menyimpan jaket dariku di tasnya. Dia sudah mengenakan jaket. Mungkin dia memiliki banyak koleksi, entahlah. Bukan hal aneh. Kami mendengarkan gerutuan Ino tentang betapa menyebalkannya sifat para gadis kelas tiga tadi. Aku sedikit khawatir karna membicarakan teman sekelas Sasori, tapi sepertinya itu tak masalah buatnya. Apa dia tak memiliki teman dekat seorang gadis di kelasnya? Atau karna hal lain? Seharusnya aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi ksatri berkuda putihku." Bisikku.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?" Kekeh Sasori.

"Bukan. Aku menganggapnya begitu."

"Ksatria berkuda putih ya? Bagaimana jika aku mengharapkan jadi pangeran berkuda putih?" Aku tertawa mendengar leluconnya. Senyum Sasori sangat bagus kali ini.

"Entahlah. Apa aku lebih baik jadi raja harem?" Tawa Sasori meledak. Bukan hanya kekehan. Ini membuat Ino kebingungan. Tapi aku tak mau bilang alasannya pada Ino. Ucapanku tadi memalukan dan terlalu narsis.

Kami berpisah karna Sasori harus mencari Gaara. Dia bilang pria itu sedang bersama adiknya. Aku hanya tersenyum saat Sasori melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Kami menuju gedung olah raga. Pertandingan akan dimulai. Dan sepertinya kami akan mendapat tempat duduk di bagian belakang. Ino menggerutu untuk ini.

Dugaanku salah. Naruto dan Hinata menyelamatkan kami. Aku dan Ino mendapatkan tempat duduk diposisi yang bagus berkat mereka. Apa aku harus bilang jika aku semakin menyukai mereka?

Pertandingan dimulai. Aku menopang dagu memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan cepat berhasil mencetak poin. Sepertinya timnya membentuk Shika-Sasu line. Dua orang itu terlihat keren dikelilingi para senior. Menjadi tim inti meski masih kelas satu adalah hal yang sangat keren.

Sorakan terdengar tiap kali poin tercipta oleh tim Sasuke. Aku menyebutnya begitu karna hanya nama Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang ku tahu, dan Sasuke yang paling ku tahu. Itu sudah jelas. Yang paling ku suka adalah saat Sasuke melakukan over cross dunk. Dia menjadi tampan beberapa kali lipat. Dan aku bersorak untuknya.

Quarter pertama selesai. Naruto dengan antusias menghampiri para pemain yang beristirahat di samping lapangan. Hinata dan Ino mengekorinya. Akupun ingin ke sana, tapi terlihat sudah terlalu banyak orang berjejal. Seorang gadis menghampiri Sasuke, mungkin itu manajer tim basket. Dia begitu perhatian dan membuatku mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ino yang mengipasi seorang pria berkulit pucat. Entah apa yang dikatakan pria itu hingga membuat Ino tersipu malu. Ugh aku yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun merasa malu. Apa itu pria yang ditaksirnya? Tampan. Aaaaah di sekolahku bertebaran pria tampan. Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku.

Quarter kedua dimulai. Pertandingan berjalan alot. Tapi aku menyadari satu hal. Ada pria mirip Sasuke di tim lawan. Terlalu mirip hingga aku akan menyimpulkan mereka keluarga. Lagi pula Sasuke tak banyak cerita tentang dirinya, tidak, kami tak pernah punya waktu banyak. Hanya sebatas membahas pelajaran dan diriku. Ini membuatku semakin buruk. Aku tak mengenal Sasuke seperti Sasuke mengenalku. Bukankah ini berbahaya?

Memasuki quarter terakhir. Selisih hanya tiga angka, meski tim Sasuke unggul tapi ini mengkhawatirkan. Ngomong-ngomong kursi Naruto, Hinata dan Ino kosong. Mereka dengan kejam tak kembali dan membiarkanku dikelilingi orang asing. Tapi untunglah semua orang hanya fokus pada pertandingan dan bersorak hingga tak memperdulikanku. Ini membuatku tenang.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Aku menoleh melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi Hinata di sisi kiriku. Gaara senpai. Tayuya duduk di sebelahnya dan Sasori senpai duduk di sisi kananku. Oh yeah. Hariku akan ramai seperti biasa. Dan yang bicara tadi adalah Tayuya, ku rasa jelas dengan nada menghina itu.

"Jangan pernah ke kelasku lagi. Terutama alasannya bukan karnaku." Gaara menarik kepalaku dan mengacak puncaknya. Ini membuatku tak enak. Gaara memang selalu seenaknya, tapi kali ini lebih banyak orang yang melihatnya. Demi tuhan, semua orang berkumpul di sini dan aku tak mau menggantikan pertandingan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Jangan melakukan hal menjijikkan nii-san. Itu membuatku malu." Dengus Tayuya jengkel. Ya aku juga jengkel, kali ini aku berterima kasih pada mulut menyebalkan Tayuya.

"Apa kau butuh penyelamat?" Bisik Sasori.

"Tidak terima kasih. Hasilnya hanya bencana." Aku balas berbisik. Sasori terkekeh. Aku benarkan?

"Jangan selingkuh Sakura. Dan kau jangan menggoda pacarku." Gaara memukul kepala Sasori yang justru membuat kekehan pria bermanik hazel itu menjadi tawa. Tawa itu menular padaku. Tapi Gaara masih berwajah datar, oh sialan.

"Ayolah nii-san, gadis ini tak ada bagusnya sama sekali. Berhentilah menyebutnya pacarmu. Itu menjijikkan." Aku juga ingin itu. Tapi rasanya menyakitkan mendengar Tayuya mengatakannya. Gadis ini dan mulut beracunnya memang menyebalkan.

"Kau tak bisa mengaturku." Balas Gaara dengan kalem.

"Tapi kau mengaturku!" Jerit Tayuya tak terima.

"Karna aku kakakmu."

"Itu tidak adil. Memangnya mauku lahir setelah kau!" Ha ha perdebatan konyol macam apa ini? Tapi menyenangkan melihat Gaara yang meski dengan wajah datar meladeni segala omong kosong Tayuya. Dia terlihat sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Mungkin wajar jika Gaara marah melihat Sasuke menyakiti Tayuya dengan kejam -itu jika cerita Ino tentang penolakan kejam Sasuke benar.

"Mereka terlihat manis kan?" Ucap Sasori.

"Hn. Sangat manis." Ucapku mengalihkan perhatian pada pertandingan yang memasuki menit terakhir. Tim Sasuke berhasil melebarkan selisih menjadi tujuh angka. Mereka memang hebat.

Pertandingan berakhir. Gaara mendorong Tayuya yang masih menggerutu agar jalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan pria itu masih sempat menarik tanganku agar mengikuti mereka. Aku menoleh pada Sasori yang di belakangku. Saat itu tak sengaja mataku bertatapan dengan onix di bawah sana yang memperhatikan kami. Dia tersenyum dan membentuk victory dengan jarinya. Ini semakin menyakitiku. Aku merasa benar-benar buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak alasan yang ku gunakan agar Gaara membiarkanku pergi. Berkali-kali aku memutar bola mataku jengkel mendengar serentetan kata jangan dari mulutnya. Entah bagaimana kali ini aku sekubu dengan Tayuya membantah segala ucapannya. Meski jelas kami belum berdamai. Dia harus membayar biaya perawatan rambutku dan tukang jahit bajuku dulu. Yang menakjubkan, kubu kami menang. Aku bisa melenggang pergi dari pengawasan Gaara. Oh yang benar saja, harusnya dia cukup menyibukkan dirinya mengawasi Tayuya. Kenapa aku harus ikut masuk dalam kediktatorannya.

Dan sekarang aku berkeliaran sembari berusaha menutup kepalaku dengan tudung jaket Sasuke yang ku kenakan. Aku masih paranoid. Aku merasa menjadi musuh para siswi seisi sekolah. Alasanku berkeliaran tentu saja mencari pemenang pertandingan tadi. Aku belum memberinya ucapan selamat. Lagipula sebenarnya dimana keberadaan pria raven itu? Aku sudah ke kelas, ke ruang klubnya, ke gedung olah raga dan nihil. Ayolah. Berkeliaran seperti ini sama sekali tak sehat untuk mental dan jantungku. Ingat paranoid? Begitulah keadaanku sekarang.

"Shika..." Aku memanggil sosok berambut kucir semrawut yang sedang berkumpul bersama entah siapa. Dia tidak menoleh. Apa dia tak mendengar panggilanku? Oh yeah aku sadar suaraku terlalu samar untuk bisa disebut panggilan.

"Shikamaru." Aku mengeraskan suaraku dan dia berbalik. Dia tak menyahut, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku sedikit terkejut karna menyadari gerakan yang sangat minim itu. "Uhm... Kau tahu Sasuke dimana?"

"Ruang kesehatan." Jawaban yang padat dan jelas. Tapi bukan itu fokusku.

"Apa dia cedera?" Dan sekarang aku mencemaskannya. Sangat jelas.

"Ku pikir tidak. Entahlah." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sepertinya aku akan dengan cepat tak menyukainya. Jawabannya sangat tak jelas. Aku berbalik menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Lebih baik cepat menemui Sasuke daripada tersinggung tak jelas. Oh perasaan sensitif sialan yang entah berasal darimana.

"Sasu...ke?" Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke mendorong seorang gadis hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura." Aku jelas melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke. Tapi aku lebih terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat. Entah kenapa aku bolak balik menatap Sasuke dan gadis itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang, yang ku tahu aku akan terseret dalam hal menyebalkan saat melihat gadis itu bangkit dengan wajah marah.

"Kau menolakku karna dia?" Ucapan bernada amarah terlontar dari bibir gadis itu. Aku terdiam. Sasuke menolak gadis itu? Apa aku datang di waktu yang salah?

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura." Aku menatap Sasuke terkejut. Bukan karna ucapannya, tapi nada dingin nan tajam yang digunakannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia terlihat menyeramkan -benar-benar menyeramkan- di mataku.

"Oh bagus jika begitu. Tapi kau jelas berbohong!" Jerit gadis itu semakin marah.

"Diamlah!" Bentak Sasuke. Aku menunduk kebingungan. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi? Tapi sebelum aku bisa memutuskan apapun Sasuke menarik tanganku... "Kita pergi dari sini." ... dan membawaku pergi.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Geram gadis itu menarik tanganku kuat hingga aku terhempas jatuh ke belakang melewatinya.

"Uuuh..." Rintihku.

"Sakura." Ada nada panik di dalam keterkejutan Sasuke. Aku menghela nafas berusaha bangun. Ini menyebalkan. Aku seperti bukan milikku. Semua orang dengan mudah melakukan banyak hal padaku. Hitung saja sudah berapa banyak kesialan yang aku alami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Geram Sasuke seraya membantuku berdiri. Bokongku sakit sekali.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja menjatuhkan perempuan murahan ini." Ah ya. Semua orang disekelilingku suka sekali bertengkar. Jika tidak karna memperebutkanku pasti karna membenciku. Apa aku sudah dikutuk? "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Semua orang juga tahu betapa murahannya dia. Berlagak menjadi seorang putri dengan bertingkah bagai jalang..." Bla bla bla. Kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku gemetar dan memanas. Aku mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke yang menopangku. Aku butuh pegangan. Aku ingin menangis. Aku marah. Memangnya siapa dia bisa bicara seenaknya? Bahkan tanpa dia menyebutkan seberapa buruknya aku, aku pun sadar. Tapi aku tetap merasa tersakiti oleh ucapannya. Aku ingin menjambak dan mencakarnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan siswi sekolah ini. Tapi tidak, bahkan untuk menopang berat tubuhku aku tidak mampu. Semua umpatannya bagai rantai yang semakin membelenggu diriku.

"Koyuki cukup!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau membuka mata. Dia hanya pelacur murahan yang memacari Gaara, memanfaatkanmu, merayu Sasori dan Naruto. Ah benar. Ku rasa Naruto sudah sadar dan menjauhinya. Harusnya sekarang kau yang sadar."

"AKU BILANG CUKUP KOYUKI!" Bentakan keras Sasuke mengagetkan kami berdua. "Aku bisa membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka mulai sekarang." Ancam Sasuke. Tidak. Sasuke bergerak seolah yang diucapkannya bukan ancaman kosong.

"Apa... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sepertinya segala amarah dan keberanian gadis bernama Koyuki mulai surut. suaranya lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Aku membeliak melihat Sasuke menarik kerah baju Koyuki. Tidak. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? Dia hanya seorang gadis. Dan apa Sasuke tidak melihat gadis itu bergetar? Jika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padanya, bukankah akan semakin buruk?

"Kau pikir aku tak akan memukulmu karna kau perempuan? Kau harus lebih bisa menjaga mulutmu." Geram Sasuke sembari mengangkat tangannya. Dia akan memukul Koyuki. Dengan cepat aku menangkap tangannya yang mengayun ke arah Koyuki. Sasuke tidak boleh melakukan hal buruk karnaku.

"Sa... Sasu... bawa aku pergi saja." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Juga ketakutan. Tentu saja aku takut melihat kemarahan Sasuke. Aku juga tajut jika Sasuke mendapat masalah karna hal ini. Ujian sudah dekat. Aku tak mau merusak segala hal yang dimilikinya di sekolah ini.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menghempaskan gadis itu hingga jatuh terduduk -lagi- setelah sebelumnya terdiam beberapa detik. Dia menarik tanganku, membawaku keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Langkah kami cepat, terlalu cepat sampai aku terseok-seok mengikutinya. Aku mengusap air mata yang tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Ini menyakitkan. Mengganggu. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke membawaku ke atap. Dia mendudukkanku di kursi besi karatan, itu satu-satunya kursi yang ada di atap. Aku berusaha menghentikan air mata bodoh yang terus-terusan keluar dan membuatku sesenggukan. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sembari memijit pelipisnya. Dia mondar-mandir seperti orang kebingungan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sasu..." Panggilku ragu.

"Demi tuhan Sakura. Kau harus menjauh dariku, aku sedang sangat ingin memukul sesuatu." Ucapnya jengkel. Dia terlihat semakin jengkel dan tak tenang. Aku menyusahkannya lagi.

Kali ini aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menurutinya. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Sasuke mendongak, mungkin sedang menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya balas memelukku. Dia hangat dan besar dan lembut. Aku seperti tenggelam dalam kenyamanan. Aku menyukai perasaan ini.

"Maaf membuatmu ketakutan." Sasuke mengusap punggungku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku setelah menggeleng pelan dan mendongak, menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya pertama kali?" Benar. Aku penasaran dengan ini. Meski aku tak mengenal banyak dirinya, ku pikir Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bertindak kasar tanpa alasan.

"Jangan tanyakan itu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu." Ucapku setengah merengek.

"Hhhh. Dia menyentuhku." Hah? Apa Sasuke tak menyukai sentuhan? Ah. Aku menarik diriku sedikit menjauh darinya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bertanya. Benarkah mengangkat alis adalah gestur bertanya? Aku tak yakin. Tapi aku mengartikannya begitu.

"Ku pikir kau tak menyukai sentuhan?" Ucapku ragu-ragu. Aku mengingat berapa banyak dia menyentuhku. Itu sama sekali bukan seperti orang yang tak menyukai sentuhan. Sasuke terkekeh lalu duduk di lantai bersandar pada pagar kawat.

"Kemarilah." Aku mendekati Sasuke. Dia menarikku duduk dipangkuannya. Ini memalukan dan mendebarkan. Tubuh dan wajahku memanas. Tapi aku menurutinya duduk dengan tenang dipangkuannya. Oh ya entah kenapa aku jadi pemalu dan tak bisa menatap matanya. Aku hanya menunduk mencari objek pemandangan selain matanya.

"Dia menciumku saat aku lengah." Ucapan Sasuke mengejutkanku hingga tanpa sadar aku menatapnya. "Di bibir. Dan itu membuat perasaanku tak enak. Aku marah." Aku juga marah. Pada Koyuki yang mencium Sasuke. Pada diriku yang tak marah di cium Gaara. Aku memang jalang murahan. Perasaan bersalahku pada Sasuke semakin membengkak. Jika aku seburuk ini, masih bolehkan aku berharap pada Sasuke? Ini sama sekali tak adil buatnya. Sasuke terlalu baik untukku.

"Maaf Sasuke." Lirihku sarat penyesalan. Untukku yang payah. Untukku yang jahat. Aku menunduk menyesali segala hal. Tapi meski begitu besar penyesalanku, aku tak mampu mengatakan padanya aku pernah berciuman dengan Gaara. Aku terlalu pengecut. Aku takut dia akan membenciku. Aku takut kehilangan perhatiannya. Aku takut kehilangan Sasuke. Aku gadis egois yang menyedihkan. Aku sadar.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Sasuke menyentuh daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Memaksaku dengan lembut untuk menatapnya. Hanya gelengan yang bisa ku berikan sebagai jawaban. Meski aku begitu buruk, bisakah aku tetap menginginkannya untukku? Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki apa yang menjadi kesalahanku. Jadi Sasuke, tetaplah bersamaku. Menjadi Sasukeku yang manis.

Aku memegang tangannya yang menyentuh daguku dan menurunkannya. Dengan yakin aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Harusnya aku tahu apa yang ku mau sejak awal. Harusnya aku bisa sedikit lebih berusaha membuat situasi tidak terlalu berantakan. Harusnya ini ku lakukan lebih awal. Benar. Harusnya aku bisa mengatakan apa yang ku inginkan dengan jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **3 Januari 2018**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhh..." Aku menunduk menahan segala gejolak aneh yang menguasaiku. Demi apa, Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas ciumanku. Tuhan. Rasanya kantong maluku mau meledak. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri menganggapnya menyukaiku? Dan lagi-lagi demi tuhan, dia hanya terdiam kaku membiarkanku mencoba menggerakan bibirku seperti orang bodoh. Aku bahkan tak mengerti caranya berciuman. Terima kasih pada Gaara yang tak memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Sakura..." ucapnya khawatir meski dengan nada yang masih jelas kaku. Iya, air mata bodohku menjadi pertanda seberapa besar rasa maluku. Aku ingin mencekik pria ini jika yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya mempermainkanku. Apa ini karma? Kenapa aku selalu saja mendapat karma atas kesalahan yang mungkin tanpa sadar ku lakukan. Oh hidupku sial sekali.

"Kau tak menyukaiku." Lirihku setengah terisak bercampur frustasi. Sasuke bodoh. Apa dia menyamakan posisiku dengan Koyuki?

"Aku menyukaimu." Aku menatap matanya tak percaya. Jika dia menyukaiku harusnya dia setidaknya tak membiarkanku bertingkah murahan bagai maniak mesum. Sasuke bodoh. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menyuarakan isi kepalaku. Aku yakin aku akan hancur berkeping-keping jika nekad mengatakannya. Setidaknya aku akan mempertahankan sekeping harga diriku yang masih mampu membuatku sadar. "Sakura... Kau tahu aku selalu menyukaimu. Lebih dari apapun." Suaranya lebih lembut dari yang biasa ku dengar. Sorot matanya sendu dan berusaha meyakinkanku. Tapi aku masih terluka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang 'I love you' jika memang mau meyakinkanku." Aku gila. Aku menempatkan diriku di tepi jurang. Jika kali ini dia menolakku lagi, bisa saja aku mati. Dia mempermainkanku, dan aku marah. Dia hanya diam menatap mataku. Dia diam. Bersiaplah terjun ke jurang Sakura. Matilah dengan nelangsa di dasarnya.

"I love you." Aku membelalak tak percaya. Dia mengucapkannya. Dia menebar jutaan kupu-kupu di perutku. Dia menarikku dari tepi jurang. Dia...

"Kenapa? Jika kau seyakin itu, kenapa membiarkanku menciummu seperti orang bodoh tanpa balasan?" Aku ingin menangis lagi. Aku rapuh. Sasuke bodoh. Dia meraih wajahku dengan lembut. Lebih lembut dan hati-hati lagi saat menghapus air mataku. Aku nyaris melambung dan melumer sekaligus karna perlakuannya. Jangan bilang aku akan salah mengartikan ini lagi.

"Maaf. Aku menyukaimu sungguh. Tapi menciummu..." Nafasku sesak. Dia mempermainkanku lagi. Jika ini hukumanku darinya, ini terlalu... jahat. Aku tak mengerti maunya. Dia menyukaiku tapi seperti alergi menyentuhku. Aku merasa seperti pelacur murahan yang tak berhasil menggodanya. Sialan.

"Apa itu berarti kau sama sekali tak ada keinginan berpacaran denganku?" Demi tuhan. Aku kembali memasukkan diriku ke dalam neraka. Mulut biadabku ini sepertinya berbakat membawaku semakin terpuruk. Lihat saja wajahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah dan keragu-raguan. Itu sudah menjelaskan aku di tolak lagi.

"Itu... maaf..." Jangan membuatku seperti bajingan brengsek yang memaksakan kehendakku. Cukup sudah aku merasa diriku murahan. Cukup. Aku benar-benar bisa mati jika menanggung beban lebih dari ini.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Sasuke. Saat ini aku tak bisa membiarkan kau melihatku. Aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk bisa berdiri dihadapanmu." Aku berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Pria yang baru ku sadari sangat ku inginkan. Pria yang baru saja mempermalukanku.

"Sakura." Panggilnya. Dia meraih tanganku. Aku menepis tangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf Sasuke. Sampai ketemu hari senin." Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku ingin lebih jauh darinya agar dia tak melihatku menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyakitiku. Aku ingin dia mati. Atau aku yang mati. Bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajahnya dengan menanggung rasa malu. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih bisa menatap wajahnya.

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi menyelimuti langit senja. Apa ini sejenis sinetron? Sangat pas sekali timingnya dengan tangisku. Aku berjalan pulang menyusuri trotoar. Aku tak bisa menunggu bis di halte, itu berpotensi bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan Gaara, mungkin bahkan Naruto. Aku sedang tak butuh bertemu siapapun. Bisa saja aku khilaf dan melakukan sesuatu dengan mereka karna jiwa mellowku yang sedang butuh sandaran. Aku tak mau memperumit hidupku lebih dari ini. Aku sudah cukup muak menjalani apa yang tak sesuai dengan keinginanku.

Tubuhku menggigil, butuh waktu dua jam berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumahku. Karin pasti mengomeliku selama tiga jam setelah ini. Aku tak bisa peduli pada hal seperti itu sekarang. Seperti aku tak peduli pada tatapan orang yang memandangku aneh. Di saat mereka sibuk mencari tempat berteduh, aku justru membiarkan diriku basah kuyub. Dan lagi-lagi siapa peduli. Mungkin saja seiring tubuhku yang menggigil dan perlahan membeku perasaan sakitku akan hilang. Atau berkurang. Aku butuh menyiksa diri agar menciptakan rasa sakit yang lebih masuk akal ketimbang sakit yang tak terlihat. Intinya aku depresi berat. Sasuke bodoh.

Prediksiku salah. Karin mengomel semalaman selagi merawatku yang demam. Anemiaku kambuh. Aku memang mengabaikan penyakitku ini, siapa sangka akan kambuh di saat yang tepat. Di saat aku sama sekali tak berminat pergi ke sekolah. Baru kali ini aku berterima kasih pada penyakit yang menyiksa kepalaku hingga perutku. Berkali-kali sakitnya menyerang. Obat tak terlalu menolong. Karin memutuskan memasukkanku ke rumah sakit untuk di infus. Lagi-lagi terima kasih anemia. Persetan dengan ujian, aku hanya ingin menghindari sekolah selama mungkin. Aku ingin mengurangi sedikit saja perasaan tak enakku. Meski mungkin aku tak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya pada Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi pada yang lainnya juga. Aku terlanjur membenci mereka. Mereka bisa melakukan apa yang di inginkan, kenapa giliranku menginginkan sesuatu harus mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan seperti ini? Aku butuh orang untuk di salahkan. Dan aku akan menyalahkan mereka semua.

"Kata dokter kau bisa pulang besok. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ku pikir pertanyaannya itu untuk hal lainnya. Dia terlalu mengenalku untuk bisa melewatkan bagian aku memiliki masalah. Meski tanpa aku cerita.

"Baik." Genap seminggu aku tak masuk sekolah. Dan minggu depan ujian semester akan di mulai. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu. Pengalihan yang datang tepat waktu. Karna aku masih merasakan kebencian yang pasti pada para makhluk penghuni sekolah. Semakin aku tak melihat mereka, semakin membengkak kantong kebencianku. Aku jelas merasakan jurang pemisah yang semakin melebar. Selamat datang kembali kehidupan introvertku.

"Kau tahu, para pria itu mencarimu. Kuning, hitam, merah panda dan merah." Aku ingin tertawa. Karin sangat berbakat memberikan julukan untuk mereka. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Nee-san baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Kau pikir kau akan menjawab jika ku tanya seminggu yang lalu?" Aku tak akan menjawabnya. Itu pasti. "Lagi pula hidupku cukup sibuk. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan merawat adik nakal lebih dari cukup menyita waktuku. Jangan membuatku mencari mereka dan mengebiri satu persatu. Tentukan sikapmu."

"Aku sedang melakukannya."

"Melarikan diri. Itu tak termasuk ke dalam 'tentukan sikap' yang ku katakan." Aku menghela nafas. Aku lebih senang di sebut mempersiapkan diri. "Sudah ku bilang fokus saja pada tugas sekolahmu. Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan masalah yang akan kalian tertawakan saat dewasa nanti. Saki, aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak melarangmu berpacaran atau apapun, tapi jika hanya membuatmu sakit seperti ini rasanya aku tak rela."

"Maaf nee-san. Aku tak akan sakit lagi, aku janji." Karin memelukku. Inilah pelukan terbaik bagiku. Tak pernah menyakitiku. Dulu, sekarang hingga nanti. Aku tak akan membuat Karin khawatir lagi. Mengejar peringkat kelas ku pikir akan menjadi alasan bagus untuk berdiri di zona aman. Menghindari semua yang terasa menyesakkan.

Aku kembali ke sekolah. Canggung. Daripada rindu perasaan itu mencokol lebih dalam dari yang ku pikirkan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sukses menanamkan kebencian di otakku. Aku bisa menghindari Gaara dengan alasan yang cukup baik, maksudku mulut kejamku telah aktif. Bahkan Tayuya ternganga melihat kakaknya ku caci. Selamat datang Sakura, bitch.

Aku masih duduk di samping Sasuke. Hey aku tak akan pindah, gengsiku terlalu besar untuk di kalahkan. Jika Sasuke pangeran es yang sadis, maka aku menjadi putri gunung es yang lebih sadis. Naruto bahkan hanya bisa nyengir garing saat ucapannya ku tanggapi dengan sangat jahat. Hinata marah. Kali ini aku merasa bisa menjambaknya. Hanya butuh mental. Dia bukan seorang yang menekuni salah satu jenis bela diri. Aku tak peduli seberapa besar ketidakmengertian meteka akan sikapku kini. Aku tak butuh mereka. Tidak. Dari awal mereka semua yang seenaknya memasuki hidupku dan memporak-porandakan perasaanku.

"Lihat. Sekarang dia sendiri. Rasakan. Sudah ku bilang para pria itu hanya mempermainkannya." Aku mendengarnya. Bisikan salah satu siswi kelasku.

"Dia terlalu besar kepala." Sahut yang lainnya. Benar. Andai aku tak terlalu besar kepala, aku tak akan salah mengartikan segala perlakuan Sasuke. Sakura yang naif.

Aku tak peduli lagi dengan bla bla bla yang mereka ocehkan. Terlalu berisik. Mereka membicarakan apa yang sudah ku sadari. Tidak terlalu menyakitkan lagi. Aku melewati mereka menuju perpustakaan. Aku tahu mata Sasuke mengikutiku, punggungku serasa terbakar. Tapi apa? Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Aku juga tak berminat berbicara padanya. Kami seperti sepasang manekin yang duduk bersama saat jam pelajaran. Mungkin, begini lebih baik.

Mataku fokus menelusuri buku di mejaku. Aku memilih duduk di bagian paling sudut. Ujian. Ujian. Hanya pikirkan itu. Lupakan semua. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan mudah saat aku melihat gadis berambut merah mendatangiku. Tayuya. Hampir pasti ini akan berakhir dengan seragam sobek dan rambut berantakan. Ah jangan lupakan luka cakaran di mana-mana. Lihat saja.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memperlakukan hal buruk pada nii-san?" Bentak Yayuya tanpa basa-basi. Tak ada guru penanggung jawab perpus, tak ada siswa yang berani menghentikan Tayuya. Dia dan Gaara sangat manis. Saling melindungi. Ingat Gaara yang menghajar Sasuke? Dan mungkin kali ini giliranku.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Dia akan berhenti menganggapku pacarnya." Jawabku acuh tak acuh. Tayuya menggeram.

"Jalang brengsek! Harusnya kau bersyukur nii-san menganggapmu pacarnya. Sadar diri! Kau hanyalah jalang brengsek yang kebetulan beruntung!" Jeritnya kalap. Aku tertawa mengejek. Sebenarnya darimana semua keberanianku? Atau aku sudah menjadi salah satu monster di sekolah ini? Siapa yang tahu.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur aku berusaha membuatnya berhenti menganggapku pacarnya. Asal kau tahu, kalian hanyalah pemaksa yang menyedihkan. Tak bisa mendapatkan apapun tanpa memaksa. Oh benar-benar menyedihkan." Aku memprovokasinya. Tepuk tangan yang kuat untuk Sakura. Apa aku benar-benar sedang ingin berkelahi?

"kau... Jalang sialan!" Tubuh Tayuya menyeberangi meja menjambak rambutku. Aku tahu. Ini gaya berkelahi para siswi. Kali ini aku sedang bersemangat untuk membalasnya. Satu tanganku menarik rambutnya, sementara tanganku yang lain menarik bajunya hingga dia terbawa ke arahku.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengalah? Dalam mimpimu!" Umpatku lalu menarik tubuhnya ke atas meja bersamaan aku juga naik di atasnya. Dia menyodok perutku dengan lututnya. Rasanya sakit, tapi bisa ku tahan.

Pergulatan dan cacian kami terus berlanjut. Kami saling jambak dan cakar dan umpat. Bahkan saat kami jatuh dari meja tak mengurangi sedikitpun daya serang. Harusnya kami masuk kamp pelatihan militer. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk kami berdua, yang ku dengar hanya suaraku dan suaranya yang semakin keras ingin mengalahkan. Rasa sakit terkalahkan oleh tekad menakhlukan lawan. Ku rasa aku seperti pejuang keadilan yang salah jalan dan menyedihkan. Siapa peduli. Aku menikmati ini. Apa aku berubah menjadi sadis? Atau maso?

"Hentikan Tayuya! Sakura! Apa-apaan kalian?" Entah suara siapa ini. Kami di pisahkan. Lagi-lagi Gaara memeluk Tayuya. Menenangkan gadis yang masih berusaha menyerangku itu. Benar-benar kakak yang baik.

"Kau sudah gila?" Desis seseorang yang memegangiku. Aku kenal suara ini, aku kenal aroma ini, dan aku kenal rasa sentuhan ini. Sasuke. Aku tak menjawab ucapannya. Aku juga tak memberontak dan mencaci maki Tayuya sebagaimana yang di lakukan gadis merah itu. Aku hanya diam menenangkan nafasku yang memburu.

"Jalang murahan! Brengsek! Kemari kau! Akan ku buat kau menyesal sudah di lahirkan!" Jerit Tayuya masih berusaha menggapaiku.

"Oh lakukan saja jika kau bisa. Kau hanyalah bayi yang berlindung di balik ketiak kakakmu." Ejekku.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku. Akan ku robek mulutnya!" Tayuya semakin memberontak. Yah dia memang mudah di provokasi.

"Tayuya hentikan." Gaara memeluk gadis itu makin erat dan berusaha menyeretnya menjauh. Gadis yang mengamuk cukup menyeramkan 'kan.

"Kau tak akan bisa. Lihat, kau hanya berlindung di balik kakakmu." Ulangku.

"Sakura cukup." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyeramkan. Itu tak akan mempan untuk menakutiku lagi.

"Lepaskan aku." Desisku tajam setelah Gaara membawa Tayuya cukup jauh dariku. Meski aku masih bisa melihat pria itu berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Ngomong-ngomong ada beberapa guru yang datang. Selamat tinggal title murid yang baik.

"Sakura..." Suara Sasuke melembut. Seperti kemarahannya, ini juga tak akan mempan lagi padaku. Setidaknya aku membuatnya terlihat begitu. Oh sasuke sialan.

"Ku bilang lepas. Menjauhlah dariku. Aku tak bisa lagi menyukaimu, meski hanya berteman." Ucapku. Di sana guru mulai mengomel dan menyuruh aku dan Tayuya datang ke ruang pembinaan setelah merapikan penampilan kami.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Sasuke. Karna aku perempuan. Perempuan bisa mengubah suka menjadi benci dalam sekejap. setidaknya aku berusaha untuk itu. Meski tidak adil untuknya yang sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku.

"Dan kenapa kau tak bisa pacaran denganku setelah semua perlakuanmu?" Sasuke terdiam. Aku mengorek luka yang bahkan belum mengering di hatiku. Aku ingin menangis. Karnanya dan karna sakit akibat perkelahian dengan Tayuya mulai Terasa.

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Apa jawabannya sesulit itu? Apa sebenarnya yang pria itu pikirkan? Atau hanya tak memiliki jawaban? Seperti aku yang tak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaannya tadi. Hidupku benar-benar kacau. Bolehkah aku menyalahkan pola pikir remaja yang selalu memperumit masalah yang seharusnya sederhana? Ya itu remaja. Semuanya terasa rumit meski penyelesaian di depan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **4 Januari 2018**


End file.
